Misunderstandings
by jenny crum
Summary: When a series of misunderstandings come between Derek and Penelope can they get back together or will Tamara Barnes and her co-conspirator be able to keep them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Misunderstandings-Ch 1

Penelope Morgan woke up with the biggest smile on her face, she had spent the night making love with her chocolate adonis of a husband and she woke up plesantly sore. She felt on the bed beside her to find it cold, she rolled over onto her side and just when she opened her mouth to say something she noticed a note on the bedside table.

She grabbed her glasses and quickly read his note, she smiled as she read, "I had to go in early to finish my paperwork, you looked so damn sexy sleeping that I didn't have the heart to wake you up, I love you goddess and I will see you at work". She threw back the covers and put her feet over the side of the bed and she was suddenly hit with a huge wave of nausea.

Penelope covered her mouth and ran through the house, she barely made it to the bathroom before she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet, she reached up and got a washcloth and wet it and wiped her face. She started to get up but another wave of nausea hit her and she got back down on her knees and got sick again".

A few minutes later Penelope heard a knock at the door, she wiped her mouth and got up off the floor and slowly made her way through the house, she said, "who is it"?, JJ laughed and said, "it's me Garcie". Penelope opened the door and said, "come in Jayje", she covered her mouth and ran through the house with JJ right behind her.

JJ got on the floor next to Pen and said, "oh honey what's wrong"?, she said, "I got sick as soon as I put my legs over the side of the bed this morning", JJ smiled and said, "I did that one time to". Penelope looked at her and said, "you did, when was that"?, she rubbed her hand up and down Penelopes back and said, "when I was pregnant with Henry".

She looked up at JJ and said, "I can't be pregnant", JJ laughed and said, "are you having sex Garcie"?, she smiled and said, "ohhhhhhh god yes", JJ laughed and said, "so when was your last period"?, she thought and said, "well I have never been regular but I haven't had a period since Valentines Day". JJ said, "Garcie this is the middle of April".

Penelope covered her mouth with her hands and said, "ohhhhhh my god", JJ said, "I will be right back"?, Penelope said, "where are you going"?, JJ grabbed her purse and said, "I'm going to go and get you a pregnancy test and I will be back in a few minutes". Penelope rubbed her stomach and smiled at the thoughts of being pregnant with Dereks baby.

JJ walks back into the room and hands Penelope the bag and says, "I'm so anxious to see if I'm going to be an aunt", Penelope took a deep breath before taking the test into her hand. She walked into the bathroom and took the test before walking back into the bedroom, JJ stood up and Penelope said, "I have to wait 3 minutes for the results", JJ JJ patted the bed beside her and Penelope plopped down and said, "this is going to be the longest 3 minutes of my life".

Derek was sitting at his desk, he had a stack of files to work on, he sat there smiling as memories of lastnight filled his mind, he could see Penelope laying under him with her legs wrapped around his waist. He is pulled from his memory by a knock on the door, he looks up and says, "come in", the door opens and he watches as Tamara Barnes walks into the room.

He says, "what can I do for you Ms. Barnes"?, she walks over and sits on the edge of his desk and says, "well you can start by taking me out for a drink", he sighed and said, "I am a married man and I am head over heals in love with my wife, I don't now nor will I ever want you". She leaned down and said, "I bet that I could change your mind".

He stood up and said, "I think that you had better leave, my wife is going to be here soon and I don't want you here", Tamara smiled and said, "ohhhhh come on Derek, you are a sexy man, what do you see in that fat cow"?, he pounded his desk and said, "that's it, get the hell out of my office". She said, "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me".

Penelope stood up and walked into the bathroom, she took a deep breath before she looked down, she picked up the stick and looked, she smiled and rubbed her stomach and said, "hello in there little one, I can't wait to tell your daddy about you". JJ stood up and said, "welllllllllllll"?, Penelope smiled and said, "congrats Jayje, you are going to be an aunt", JJ pulled her into her arms and said, "ohhhhhhh honey that's great, when are you going to tell Derek"?, she smiled and said, "I'm going to go tell him right now".

JJ smiled as she followed Penelope out of the house, Penelope was so excited, she couldn't wait to tell Derek that they were going to have a baby, she hurried to JJ's car and said, "thanks again Jayje for picking me up this morning". JJ smiled and said, "no problem, I'm glad that you drove home with Derek lastnight everybody was exhausted.

Tamara pushed Derek down in the chair and straddled his waist, he said, "Ms. Barnes, you need to get up and get out of my office", she leaned down and whispered in his ear, "that isn't really what you want". Derek picked up his phone and tried to dial security but Tamara took the phone away and left it off the hook, she smiled and said, "now we won't be disturbed".

Penelope ran off the elevator and looked at Reid and said, "hello my little genius is my hotstuff in his office"?, Reid who was just coming back from getting a cup of coffee said, "as far as I know Garcia". She smiled and said, "thanks honey", he laughed and said, "your welcome", she took a deep breath and said, "he is going to be so happy to find out that he is going to be a daddy.

Tamara ran her hand down his chest and said, "you need to be my man, I'm beautiful and together we could make beautiful babies", he pushed her hand away from his chest and said, "I'm telling you for the last time, get up and get out". Tamara laughed and pulled her shirt off and tossed it onto his desk, she unhooked her bra and wrapped it around his neck and said, "I want you Derek and I will stop at nothing to get you".

Derek threw her bra back at her and said, "Ms. Barnes you are pissing me off", she leaned in and crashed her mouth to his, she slid her hand down and started caressing him through his pants. Penelope put her hand on the doorknob and when she opened the door she saw Tamara Barnes half naked on her husbands lap with her tongue shoved down his throat.

Penelope cleared her throat and Tamara turned around with a huge smile on her face, she said, "ohhhh it looks like we have been found out lover", Penelope then turned and ran out of his office, heading towards the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

Misunderstandings-Ch 2

Derek pushed Tamara off of him and screamed, "MS. BARNES GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY OFFICE BEFORE IN HAVE YOU ARRRESTED", he then ran out of his office in search of his wife. Penelope was wiping her eyes as she ran past JJ, she said, Garcie, what's wrong"?, Penelope said, "tell Hotch I will call him later Jayje, I just can't stay here and you can tell that cheating husband of mine that I want a divorce", she then jumped on the elevator and JJ watched helplessly as the elevator doors closed.

JJ looked up to see Derek running towards her, she said, "what happened, Penelope wasn't so happy"?, Derek said, "awwww shit Jayje, she walked ino my office and saw Tamara Barnes half naked on my lap with her tongue down my throat and". JJ held up her hand and said, "Penelope wanted me to tell you something", he sighed and said, "what did she want you to tell me"?, she wanted me to tell her cheating husband that she wants a divorce".

Derek said, "JJ you have to believe me I didn't cheat on her, she is the love of my life", JJ laughed and said, "yeah you proved that didn't you", he said, "you just have to believe me, I didn't cheat, I would never cheat on her". JJ looked up to see Tamara Barnes coming towards them buttoning her shirt, she kissed him on the cheek and said, "call me later sweetheart and maybe we can do this again", JJ stood there watching as Tamara walked away.

The rest of the team ran over and Hotch said, "what the hell was that, Derek what if Penelope saw that"?, JJ laughed and said, "ohhhhhhhh you don't have to worry Hotch she saw alot more than that". Derek put his hand on JJ's arm and said, "I didn't cheat on my wife", JJ ripped her arm out of Dereks grasp and said, "I'm sorry Derek but I can't say I blame Penelope for leaving your cheating ass".

Emily said, "Jayje what the hell happened"?, Derek stood there as JJ told Emily and the rest of the team what Derek had just told her, Emily turned to him and said, "Derek Morgan you are lucky if I don't slap the shit out of you, how could you have done that to Garcia, she loves you with all of her heart", he threw up his hands and said, "I DIDN'T CHEAT ON MY WIFE".

Penelope ran into her house and quickly grabbed her bag and grabbed just the essentials, she wiped her eyes as she started throwing stuff into her bag, "how could he do that to me"?, she sighed as she zipped her bag, she grabbed about $20,000 that she had hid back for an emergency, her passport, her purse and her bag and she headed towards her car.

Derek ran out of the FBI building and headed towards his SUV, he slammed his door shut and put his car in drive and took off heading home, he had to find her and make her see that he didn't cheat on her. A few minutes later he slid into their driveway and jumped out of the car and left the door open to run inside, but what he found was an empty house.

He ran upstairs and saw her closet and dresser drawers open, he pulled out his cell and called her several times and when she saw it was him on her ID she just hit ignore. She rubbed her stomach and said, "it's ok sweetie, mommy loves you and I will take care of you", she picked up her cell and dialed an ohhhhh so famaliar number and after a few rings she heard his voice saying, "hey sweet pea, what's up"?, she started crying and said, "Chad can I come and stay with you for a little while"?, he said, "honey what happened"?, she said, "I will explain everything to you when I see you".

He said, "of course you can stay with me honey", she said, "I'm gonna ditch my car and take a train, I will be there in a few hours", he said, "ok, just be safe and I will see you in a few hours". She sighed and sadi, "thanks Chad", he said, "you never have to thank me sweet pea", she took a deep breath and said, "I'll see you soon", and then the call disconnected.

Derek looked around their bedroom and wondered how things could have went so wrong so fast, he looked down at their bed and rmemebered the passionate lovemaking they had the night before, he said, "I will get you back baby girl, I will". He then ran back out and got into his SUV and pulled out his cell and dialed JJ's number.

She picked up her cell and said, "what do you want Derek"?, he said, "Jayje I can't blame you for being mad at me but please tell me if you have heard from my baby girl". JJ laughed and said, "if she was your baby girl why the hell was that slut in your office half naked with her tongue down her throat"?, he sighed and said, "I don't know what happened, one second she was walking through the door and the next she was straddling my waist and then she leaned in and told me that she wanted me".

JJ said, "Derek I don't need a play by play of your infidelity", he hit the stearing wheel and said, "damn it JJ I didn't cheat on her", she laughed and said,  
"yeah whatever", she then slammed her phone on her desk. A few seconds later her phone rang again, she picked it up and said, "Derek Morgan don't fucking call me I don't want to talk to your cheating ass".

Penelope said, "JJ it's me", she said, "ohhhhhh honey where are you, I will come to you"?, she said, "I'm not in town, I'm going to visit a friend for a few days". She said, "is there anything I can do for you"?, she said, "yeah, please don't tell him about the baby, he doesn't deserve to know". JJ said, "don't worry he won't hear about anything from me".

Penelope said, "can you tell Hotch that I need a leave of absence and I will call him later, I I I just can't be there right now while they flaunt their affair in my face". Penelope said, "I will call you later Jayje", she sighed and said, "ok sweetie, but just know that I am here if you ever need me, please please call me".

Penelope halfheartedly smiled and said, "I will honey, I will", the call then ended, JJ looked up to see Hotch walking into her office, he said, "JJ have you heard from Garcia"?, she said, "yes she just called me, she is leaving town for a few days and she wants to be put on a leave of absence". Hotch said, "of course I will take care of everything, I can't believe that Derek cheated on her and here at the office where he knew that Penelope could see it".

JJ tapped her chin and said, "you have a good point, what do you think we should do"?, he said, "maybe we should do a background check on Ms. Barnes and see what we can find, something tells me that there is more to her than meets the eye". JJ picked up her phone and said, "I'm on it". Meanwhile across town Tamara walks into her apartment and smiles and says, "now that the fat bitch is out, all I have to do is get myself in", she kicked off her shoes and sat down on her couch and laughed at all she had been able to accomplish in such a short time. 


	3. Chapter 3

Misunderstandings-Ch 3

About an hour later Penelope parked her car Ester in the parking lot of a diner and asked where the nearest train station was and the nice waitress said, "honey there is one a couple of blocks up the street on the left", she thanked the nice lady and headed off walking towards the train station. Derek was driving all over town trying to find her, he said, "where are you baby, please call me, please call me".

Tamara smiled as she picked up her phone, she hit #3 on her speedial and after a couple of rings she heard her friend say, "how did it go"?, she laughed and said, "ohhhhhh Kevin it went great, she walked in and saw me on top of Derek with my tongue down his throat, she started crying and ran out". Kevin laughed and said, "good, Derek never deserved Penelope she deserves someone that will make her happy like me".

Tamara laughed and said, "now it is time to put plan get Derek into the next phase", he smiled and said, "I'm going to put my plan into getting Penelope into action". Tamara giggled and said, "good luck Kevin, call me later", he said, "good luck Tam and I hope that we both get what we want", she sighed happily and said, "ohhhh don't worry before the night is over Derek Morgan will be in my bed one way or another", she then ended the call.

Hotch walked out to Reid and said, "Reid do you think that Derek is cheating on Penelope"?, he said, "honestly no I don't but the proof is pretty overwhelming and I can see why Penelope left, I really can't say I blame her". Hotch sat down and said, "I am thinking that there is more to Tamara then meets the eye, do you remember how clingy she was during her brothers case and how she only wanted to talk to Derek about it"?, he nodded his head and said, "maybe we need to check into her background and see what we can find"?, Hotch said, "I agree, because this came out of the blue suddenly and I believe that she is behind it all".

Penelope sighs as she sits down in her little cabin, she kicks off her shoes and puts her feet up and closes her eyes, she starts sobbing as memeories of what she saw in Dereks office came back to her mind. She could see that half naked slut gyrating on her husbands lap, she could see her lips on his, how could he do that, he seemed so happy in this marriage but I guess it was all a facade.

Tamara smiled as she went in and changed into her sexiest dress, and smiled and said, "tonight Derek Morgan your mine", she grabbed her purse and headed out the door in search of Derek Morgan. Derek sighed as he pulled over, he pulled his cell out and hit #1 and tried Penelopes cell and when she heard her phone ringing she picked it up and saw that it was Derek and she hit ignore.

Penelope sighed as she took the battery out of her phone, she didn't want the team to be able to find her, she sighed and closed her eyes, she was exhausted,  
maybe a little nap would make her feel better. Derek pulled into a bar and went inside, the bartender said, "what will it be buddy"?, he laughed and said, "I don't care, just something to make me not care anymore", Derek sighed as the drink was placed in front of him, he downed it and said, "give me more, he laid down a big bill and said, keep giving them to me till the money is gone".

Tamara walked into the bar and smiled when she saw him with his head laying on the bar, she walked over and whispered into his ear, "I'm here lover", he raises his head and says, "get away from me, it's your fault that I have lost everything. She smiles as she leans in and starts placing gentle kisses to his neck, she slides her hand down between and starts caressing him through his pants.

He pushed her away and said, "I told you to get the fuck away from me slut", he gets up and heads towards the bathroom, she quickly follows behind him, she walks inside and locks the door behind her. She sits on the counter and waits for Derek to walk out, he walks over to the sink and splashes his face with cool water and says, "what do you want with me Tamara"?, she licked her lips and said, "I want you Derek".

He laughed and said, "listen to me and listen good, you will never everrrrrrrrrrrr get me, I love my wife and no matter what you do you will never break us up,  
do you fucking hear me"?, she smiled and said, "yeah I hear you, I hear you". She ran her finger down his chest and said, "if you love your wife sooooooooo much why aren't you out looking for her, why are you here getting drunk"?, he took a deep breath and said, "that you crazy spiteful bitch is none of your business",  
he unlocked the door and walked out of the bathroom and headed towards the door.

Once outside the bar he pulled out his cell and dialed the only person that he thought would come and get him, after a couple of rings he heard, "hello", he took a deep breath and said, "Pretty Boyyyyy". Reid said, "where are you Derek, you sound drunk"?, he laughed and said, "that's because I am drunk", Reid sighed and said, "would you like me to come and get you"?, Derek leaned his head against the wall and said, "yes pleaseeeeee".

Reid said, "where are you"?, Derek said, "I'm at Cals on Vine Street", Reid said, "I will be there in a few minutes", Derek said, "I will go over and get in my car and wait for you Pretty Boy". Reid said, "I want you to promise me that you will not drive". Derek took a deep breath and said, "I promise Reid", he said, "I will see you soon Morgan", and then the call ended.

Derek walked over and got in his SUV and sat and closed his eyes, a few minutes later he heard a tapping on the window, he opened his eyes and sang, "prettyyyy boyyyyyyy". Reid rolled his eyes and said, "come on Morgan and get in my car and let me take you somewhere and sober you up", Derek gets out of his car and starts to fall but Reid wraps his arm around his waist and says, "what are you doing Derek"?, he laid his head on Reids shoulder and said, "I've lost her Reid, I've lost my baby girl".  



	4. Chapter 4

Misunderstandings-Ch 4

Penelope woke up and for a split second she had forgotten about what had happened earlier and when she heard the sound of the train she remembered everything and started to cry. she couldn't get the sight of Tamara Barnes on her husbands lap half naked with her tongue down his throat, she couldn't help but wonder how long that had been going on and how she couldn't have seen it.

She sat in the chair by the window and watched as town after town flew by her window, she loved Derek with all of her heart and she didn't know how she was going to make it without him. She rubbed her stomach and said, "your daddy would have loved you little one and now he will never get the chance to get to know you, to hold you and to be a part of your life, he didn't want us, he wanted Tamara Barnes, she closed her eyes and let the tears stream down her face.

Reid helped Derek into his car and fastened his seatbelt before walking around the car and getting behind the wheel, Derek looked him up in the face and said,  
"thanks for coming to get me Reid, you were the only person that I thought would come and get me". Reid looked at Derek and said, "did you cheat on Penelope"?,  
he shook his head and said, "helllllllllll no, I love my baby girl, I would neverrrrrrr everrrrrrrrrr cheat on her".

Reid put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "I believe you, now we need to find a way to get Garcia back before she does something that you are both gonna regret. Derek laid his head back against the seat and closed his eyes. Reid put the car into drive and as he was getting ready to pull out he looked and saw Tamara Barnes walking out of the bar with a huge satisfied smile on her face.

Reid pulled out and headed back to his apartment, once he got there he helped Derek out of the car and up the stairs, he leaned Derek against the wall and said,  
"stand right here and let me unlock the door". Derek saluted him and said, "yes sir, captain Reid sir", Reid rolled his eyes and said, "just how much did you have to drink before you called me"?, Derek made a funny face and said, "I had lots and lots of drinks Pretty Boy, lotssssss and lotsssssss".

Reid unlocked the door and put Derek on the couch and said, "I'm going to make some coffee, lots and lots of strong black coffee", Derek smiled and said, "you are a great friend Reid". Reid patted Dereks shoulder before heading into the kitchen, as he was making the coffee he couldn't help but remember the smug look on Tamaras face as she walked out of the bar, he knew that he needed to talk to Hotch but he wanted to get Derek sober first.

Tamara looks up to see Kevin walking into the coffee shop, she smiled and said, "thanks for meeting me Kev", he smiled and said, "I would do anything for you Tam, you know that". She sighed and said, "well things didn't go the way that I had hoped", Kevin patted her hand and said, "Derek Morgan is a fool to not want you in his bed Tam", she smiled and said, "I have done to much damage to his marriage for that stupid bitch to take him back now".

Penelope sighs sadly as she texts Chad to let him know that the train should arrive in about half an hour, after sending the text she once again removes the battery and tosses it into her bag before staring out the window again. She looks down at her wedding ring and says, "how could this have happened, how did we go soooo wrong Derek".

A half hour later she walks off the train and into the loving arms of one of her best friends Chad, he wraps his arms around her waist and kisses the top of her head and said, "I'm soooo sorry sweet pea". She looks up at him and says, "thanks so much for letting me stay with you for a while, after everything that happened I just couldn't stay home, I had to get away and have time to think", he intertwined their fingers and said, "you are more than welcome to stay with me as long as you want to honey", she sadly smiled as Chad led her to his car.

Reid carried two cups of coffee into the living room and sits them down on the table and says, "ok Morgan tell me everything that happened in your office this morning". Derek sighed as he started telling Reid exactly what happened in his office, Reid sat back and crossed his legs as he listened to his friend tell his side of the story.

When Derek had finished he said, "so she literally straddled your waist and started stripping her clothes off"?, Derek held up his hand and said, "I swear Reid that is exactly what happened, I love Penelope and I would never cheat on her". Reid looked at Derek and said, "Tamara is alot smarter than we gave her credit for, but something is bothering me", Derek looked at him as he took a sip of coffee and said, "what's bothering you Reid"?, he said, "she knew exactly what time to come into your office so that the two of you would get caught, so she is getting help in this from someone, someone close".

Derek looked at Reid and said, "who would want to see my marriage to Penelope end, who would hate me that much"?, Reid looked up at Derek and said, "I can think of one man that would". Derek looked at him and said, "ohhhhh you don't think"?, Reid said, "yes I do think, I think that Kevin is helping her, he sees this as his chance to end your marriage and get her back, but now we need to prove it".

Penelope sighed as she and Chad walked into his house, he placed her bags on the floor beside the couch and said, "honey would you like something to eat"?, she rubbed her stomach and said, "there isn't much that is staying down right now". Chad smiled and said, "ohhh honey are you pregnant"?, she nodded her head and said, "yessssss" and started to cry.

He wrapped his arm around her and said, "it's ok honey, it's ok, I'm here, I'm here", he sat back against the couch and pulled her close and she laid her head down on his chest and cried as she told him what had happened. When Penelope finished Chad wiped the tears off of his dear friends face and said, "honey I'm so sorry, you deserve soooooooo much better than that".

Tamara smiled and said, "we need to find out where Penelope is and make sure that she stays away, well at least long enough for me to be able to get Derek into my bed". Kevin smiled and said, "when I get back to the BAU I will try to find her so that we can put the next part of our plans to work", she laughed and said,  
"I love the way you think Kev", the clanked their coffee cups together as they talked about what to do next. 


	5. Chapter 5

Misunderstandings-Ch 5

Chad rubbed his hand up and down her back and said, "how about some toast and tea, you might be able to keep that down"?, she smiled and said, "you are to good to me Chad". He kissed the top of her head and said, "I would do anything for you sweet pea", he got up and walked into the kitchen to fix her toast and tea and while he was standing there he said, "Derek Morgan had better hope that he never comes here or he will have me to answer to, nobody is gonna hurt my best friend and get away with it".

Penelope sat on the couch thinking about everything, if Derek was cheating on her, why would he do it at work where her and the team could see, she looked up to see the smiling face of Chad walking toward her with a cup of tea and a saucer with a couple of pieces of toast with honey. He sat down on the couch and said, "here you go honey, eat it slowly".

Penelope looked at Chad and said, "Chad if Derek was cheating on me, why would he do it in his office where me and the team could see, that isn't making sense now that I have had some time to calm down". Chad looked at her and said, "well that doesn't make sense sweetie, if he was going to cheat wouldn't he go to a hotel or to her place to meet her"?,

Tamara looked at Kevin and said, "is there anyway that you can transfer Dereks calls to my phone so that I can handle Penelope if she calls"?, he said, "well I would have to have access to Morgans phone, but I can do it. Tamara smiled and said, "when you go back to work, please do that for me", he put his hand on top of hers and said, "I will Tam, I will".

Derek sighed and said, "sooooo do you think that Kevin and Tamara have been spying on us"?, Reid nodded his head and said, "I really do, right now I wouldn't put anything passed either of them". Derek sighed and said, "do you think I have a chance of getting my goddess back"?, Reid smiled and said, "I do Morgan, I really do".

Kevin walked back into the BAU and into Penelopes office, since she was gone he was the temp analyst, he pulled up the page that had the agents, he looked and saw the Dereks phone and Reids were at the same location so he monitored it and was able to work it so that Dereks calls would come through at Tamaras house,  
he knew that as long as Derek was with Reid that he could pull it off, but if they moved or the team had a case he would discontinue the call forwarding.

Penelope looked at Chad and said, "I think I need to call Derek and talk to him, what do you think Chad"?, he ipatted the top of her hand and said, "I agree with you sweetie, call him and talk and see what he says really happened". She put the battery back into her phone and dialed the all so famaliar number, after a few rings Tamara smiled and whispered, "hello".

Penelopes heart fell into her stomach and she said, "who is this"?, Tamara grinned and said, "this is Tamara, who is this"?, Penelope said, "I want to speak to my husband". Tamara said, "that isn't possible right now, he is sleeping", Penelope said, "why are you with my husband"?, Tamara laughed and said, "ohh please Penelope, you walked in on us this morning in his office and now you have to ask what we are doing, what do you think we are doing"?, Chad looked at Penelope and he heart broke as he watched tears start streaming down her face.

Penelope just sat there, she couldn't believe that Derek would do that to her again, she hadn't been gone but a few hours and he went straight to that, to that cheap slut. Tamara said, "hello are you still there"?, Penelope ended the call and tossed her cell on the table and collapsed into her friends arms, he rubbed his hand up and down her back and said, "it's ok honey, I'm here, I'm here".

Tamara laughed and sent Kevin a text that said, "PHASE 2 IS WELL UNDER WAY", Kevin smiled and he was trying to pinpoint where Penelope was, he traced her cell and he couldn't believe it that she was in South Carolina. His fingers flew across the keyboard and after a few minutes he pulled up the address and wrote it down, that would come in handy later.

Hotch looks up when he hears a knock on his door, he says "come in", JJ opens the door and says, "we've got a bad on in South Carolina", Hotch said, "what do we have JJ"?, she said, "we have an unsub that is kidnapping, raping and then killing women in their homes and the only thing that the women have in common is that so far they have all been white women that are in the process of getting divorced.

Hotch said, "how many victims do we have so far"?, she sighed and said, 3 so far and they are all from surrounding towns in rural South Carolina around Myrtle Beach". Hotch said, "please notify the team and let Kevin that we have a case and give him the names of the victims and let him do background checks to see what he can find", JJ sighed and said, "on it", she then walks out of Hotchs office and heads to get Kevin started on the checks.

Kevin hears a knock on the door and turns to see JJ walking in, she hands Kevin a list of names and says, "we are heading out soon to South Carolina, Hotch wants you to do background checks on these victims, go into their financials, check job histories and see if they have anything in common and then send the information to the round table room, I need to contact the team and get them into the office".

Kevin smiled and said, "I will see what I can find out and get it to you as soon as possible", JJ smiled and said, "thanks Kevin", she then turned and headed out of the office. Kevin quickly pulled up the page with the phone numbers and quickly disengaged the call forwarding so that JJ would be able to reach him, he knew that with Derek heading out on a case that he would have to leave the call forwarding off, he just hoped that Tamara was able to do enough to keep Penelope from calling Derek again any time soon. 


	6. Chapter 6

Misunderstandings-Ch 6

Reid and Derek are talking when texts come through on both of their phones letting them know that they have a case, Derek rubs his hands over his face and says,  
"thanks Reid for the coffee and the talk, both helped, I feel better". Reid smiled and said, "anytime Morgan", they both get up off the couch and head towards the door.

Chad looked at Penelope and said, "sweetie why don't you go upstairs and try to get some sleep, the baby needs you to be as relaxed as possible", she halfheartedly smiled and said, "thanks Chad, that sounds like a good idea". She stands up and he says, "come on sweet pea and let me show you to your room", she laughs as he grabs her bags and leads her upstairs.

Once they walk inside her room he says, "how about after you get some rest we go out for dinner, maybe by then your stomach will be settled", she hugged him and said, "that sounds like a great idea Chad". He kissed the top of her head and says, "I will be downstairs if you need anything", she yawns and says, "ok honey,  
after my nap, I will take a shower and get changed before I come down", he smiled as he headed out the door, he hated to see his friend hurting, Penelope was a great person with a heart of gold that only deserved the best in life.

Derek and Reid arrived back at the BAU and headed straight for the round table room, once Derek walked inside JJ and Emily looked away, Derek sat down beside Rossi and said, "are you mad at me to"?, he leaned in and said, "I'm trying really hard right now not to kick your ass, sooooooooo yes I'm mad at you to", he looked over at Reid and sighed.

Kevin was sitting in Penelopes office working on the background on the women and all he could think about was trying to come up with a way to keep the team away from Penelope. Tamara couldn't help but smile when she thought about how she had Kevin forward Dereks calls to her phone, she couldn't believe how gullible and easy to fool Penelope was.

JJ pulled up the pictures on the board and said, "we have a real sick freak on our hands, he is kidnapping, raping and killing women that are going through divorce proceedings. She said, "this is Gina Edwards, she is a 34 year old receptionist for Clearys Medical Clinic, she went missing 1 week ago today and was missing for 24 hours before being found in only her underwear.

Reid looked through the pictures and said, "was there any trace of any fluids on or in the victim"?, JJ said, "no, apparently he is wearing a condom", Rossi said,  
"that could mean that he has been arrested and is in the system". JJ flipped to the next picture and said, "this is Georgia Tash, she is also a 34 year old woman and she works as a trainer at The Body Electric Gym, she went missing on Monday and was held for 24 hours and was found in her underwear".

Reid said, "so I take it there was no signs of fluids on or in any of the victims"?, JJ sighed and said, "you would be right", Hotch said, "what about the other victims, what were her name"?, JJ pulled up the next picture and said, "this is Sally Hines and she is also 34 years old and she works as the secretary for the Douglas Medical Supply Company".

Emily said, "so all three women were currently going through divorce proceedings, is there anyway that they could have something in common, like a lawyer or PI or something"?, Hotch said, "I will have Kevin get on that. He looked around and said, "wheels up in 30", he grabbed his papers and headed out of the room and towards his office.

Derek leaned in and said, "how long will the flight be Reid"?, he said, "well if the winds are calm we should be there in like 90 minutes give or take", Derek sighed as he watched Emily, JJ and Rossi walk out of the room. Reid put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "just give them some time Derek, they love and miss her to and right now you are the perfect punching bag", he got up and headed out towards the elevator.

Hotch walked up to the team minus Derek and said, "I know that you all love Penelope but right now we have a case so we all need to work together and that means that you need to work with Derek. He looked at Emily, JJ and Rossi and said, "and that is an order", they all three dropped their eyes toward the floor as he walked back into his office.

Penelope woke up and headed over to her suitcase and pulled out an outfit and headed into the bathroom, she turned on the hot water and undressed adn stepped into the shower. She started crying as soon as the water started cascading all over her body, 24 hours ago her life was perfect and now her marriage was falling apart.

Chad heard the water running from the hall and he stood and listened to his best friend crying her eyes out, he leaned up against the wall in the hall until he heard her turn off the water. He headed back downstairs where he was joined by Penelope about 15 minutes later, she walked over and sat down on the couch beside him and said, "can you do me a favor"?, he smiled and said, "sure sweetie, what do you need"?, she put her hand on top of his and said, "I need to see a doctor to see how far along I am for sure, can you please go with me"?, he laughed and said, "I sure can and as a matter of fact my friend Mary is a doctor and I'm sure that she would do the test for you", she smiled and said, "you are a life saver Chad", he winked at her as they headed towards the door.

Derek sighed as he looked around the plane to see everybody staring at him, he cleared his throat and said, "I WILL SAY THIS ONE FINAL TIME, I DIDN'T FUCKING CHEAT ON PENELOPE, I LOVE HER WITH ALL MY HEART AND I WILL GET HER BACK", He put his headphones back on and started listening to his music as the rest of the team all of them except Reid and Hotch continued to stare at him.

Hotch leaned in to Reid and said, "this is going to be a longggggg case", Reid laughed and said, "yeah it sure is", they then started looking over the files a little more and going over the background information that Kevin had dug up on the victims. 


	7. Chapter 7

Misunderstandings-Ch 7

Penelope and Chad walked into Mary's office about 30 minutes later and she smiled and hugged him and said, "how are you doing Chad, I was just talking to Todd about you"?, he laughed and said, "I'm doing good, Mary this is my friend Penelope Morgan, Penelope this is my friend Mary Costas". Mary shook hands with her and said, "it's nice to meet you Penelope".

Penelope smiled and said, "it's nice to meet you to Mary", Mary looked at Penelope and said, "is this sweet pea that you are always talking about"?, he laughed and said, "this would be her". She looked at Penelope and said, "what can I do for the two of you this afternoon"?, Chad took a deep breath and said, "Penelope took a home pregnancy test and it was positive, she was hoping to get bloodwork to check to see how far along she is".

Mary said, "ok, the bloodwork shouldn't take long and the results would be back in a few minutes", Penelope smiled and said, "thank you so much Mary", she said,  
"I need to ask you a couple of questions". Penelope smiled as Mary said, "when was your last period"?, she said, "I had a very light period in February and then nothing since".

Penelope looked at Mary and said, "I have never really had a regular cycle so when I went and didn't have on I didn't think anything about it", she said, "I need you to follow me into the lab so we can get your exam started". Penelope and Chad got up and followed her into the lab, she motioned for Penelope to sit down while she gathered her equipment.

Chad put Penelopes hand in his and said, "are you ok sweet pea"?, she weakly smiled and said, "I'm fine Chad, I am just wondering how far along I am", Mary walked over and said, "are you ready to start Penelope"?, she sighed and said, "I'm as ready as I'm ever gonna be". Mary laughed and sat down in front of her and then she wrapped something around her upper arm and tapped her vein lightly with her finger and Penelope looked at Chad and then closed her eyes when she felt the needle lightly stick her arm.

Derek and the rest of the team walk off the plane and are met by the sheriff Brad Marcum and his chief Deputy Terry Nye, sheriff Marcum said, "we have just been notified that they have found another body, that of one Amanda Fuller. Hotch said, "what do you know about her so far"?, Chief Deputy Nye said, "we know that she was 34 years old and currently going through divorce proceedings".

Reid looked at him and said, "how do you know that she is going through a divorce"?, Depty Nye said, "the papers were found beside her body in the floor", Rossi looked at JJ and said, "call Kevin and get him to check the other three victims and see if the papers were found beside their bodies". JJ nodded her head and turned and headed towards the car.

Kevin is just finishing up with the earlier checks when he gets his call from JJ, he tells her that the other 3 victims all had savings accounts with each of the accounts having over $ 100,000.00 dollars in them. JJ said, "I need you to check the other 3 victims and see if beside their bodies divorce papers were found", he said, "I will get back to you as soon as I can", the call then ended and she headed back over to join the team.

Mary walked back into her office and over to Penelope and Chad, she said, "well you are definitely pregnant, according to your test results you are almost 16 weeks along". Penelope rubbed her stomach and said, " thank you Mary, I appreciate you fitting me into your busy schedule", she laughed and said, "you are very welcome Penelope and might I recommend that you have an ultrasound sometime within the next week or so and here is a prescription for some prenatal vitamins".

Penelope said, "is there anyway that you can be my doctor while I'm here visiting Chad"?, she smiled and said, "I certainly can, so how about we schedule you for another appointment on Monday and we will do your ultrasound then"?, she smiled and said, "thank you Mary". Chad laughed and said, "I will make sure that she gets started on her vitamins today and we will see you on Monday", they then stand up and head out of the office.

Hotch looks at Sheriff Marcum and says, "how long ago was Amanda Fullers body found"?, Deputy Nye said, "around 30 minutes ago", Hotch looked at Derek and Reid and said, "I need the two of you to head to the scene and see what you can find". Derek nodded his head as he and Reid headed toward one of their waiting SUVs as the rest of the team headed toward the other SUV and headed to the police deparment.

JJ leaned in to Hotch and said, "Kevin finished his background check and found that the 3 other victims each had savings accounts in the excess of over $100,000 dollars each". Hotch said, "we need to have Kevin go deeper into his background checks and he needs to do checks on each of their husbands to see if he can find anything going on".

JJ pulled out her cell and call Kevin and told him what Hotch needed, Kevin said, "I will check and get back to you in a few minutes", JJ looked at Hotch and said, "Kevin said, "he would call you back in a few minutes with the results". Rossi said, "do you have any ideas as to what the unsub is doing"?, Hotch said,  
"I am thinking that the unsub knew the victims and that is why there was no signs of struggle at any of the other 3 victims".

Penelope and Chad walk into the diner for some lunch just as Derek and Reid are pulling up in front of Amanda apartment buliding, they get out and head inside to apartment 3. Once they get inside Derek starts looking through the apartment looking for signs of a struggle while Reid leans down beside the body, he looks down at her fingers and says, "I see something under her nails".

He looks at the CSI and says, "I need you to scrape under her nails for me and get what looks like skin out from under them", he pulls out his kit and starts scraping under her nails. Derek looks around and says, "I didn't have any luck did you Pretty Boy"?, Reid said, "I found something that looks like skin under her nails, they scraped under her nails and are going to analyze it and get us the results ASAP.

Penelope and Chad were walking out of the restuaraunt when she looked up and saw Derek and Reid walking out of the apartment building across the street, she pulled Chad back and he said, "what's wrong sweet pea"?, she backed up a few more steps and said, "over there across the street, that's Derek and Reid, ohhhh God the team is in town on a case, they can't see me Chad, they just can't".

He watched as Derek and Reid got into their SUV and then he walked her over to the car and opened the door, she got inside and buckled the seatbelt and sighed as Chad pulled away from the curb.


	8. Chapter 8

Misunderstandings-Ch 8

A few minutes later Derek and Reid joined the rest of the team at the station, Hotch said, "did you find anything"?, Reid said, "I saw something that looked like skin under her nails, the CSI's are checking it to see if they can get an ID". Rossi said, "maybe this sick bastard has finally messed up and maybe we can catch him before he kills somebody else".

Derek walked over to the huge table in the conference roon and sat down, Hotch walked over to Reid and said, "how is he doing"?, he's worried about Penelope,  
he is afraid that he is never gonna be able to win her back". Emily walked over and watched as a heartbroken Derek was looking at crime scene photos, he looked up and saw Emily looking at him and said, "what the hell is your problem Prentiss"?, Hotch stepped forward and said, "take a walk and cool down Morgan", he pushed himself away from the table and said, "fine".

Hotch motioned for Reid to follow him, he knew if anyone could talk to Derek it would be Reid, Derek walked out the door of the police station and down the stairs and just started walking, he had no idea where he was going. Reid finally caught up to him a few minutes later, he looked at Reid and said, "not now Pretty Boy", Reid stood in shock and Derek said, "I'm sorry Reid, I didn't mean to bite your head off".

Reid put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "I know Morgan, I think once we can prove that you were set up that she will forgive you and come back", he sighed and put his hands in his pockets and said, "I don't know Reid, she seemed devastated, what am I gonna do if she won't come back to me"?, Reid said, "why don't we see what we can do to get her back first before we give up".

Penelope sighed deeply as she walks into Chads house, she walks over to the couch and sits down and is quickly joined by Chad, he puts his hand on hers and says,  
"what if everything isn't like is seems honey, what"?, she held up her hand and said, "I was thinking that way to but after that phone call I don't know what to think".

She looked at Chad and said, "it looks like you might have a house guest for a while, is that ok"?, he laughed and said, "you can stay as long as you want to sweetie". She sat back against the couch and said, "that was close they almost saw me, I think the best thing that could happen is for me to stay away from Derek for a while, I need time to think".

He squeezed her hand and said, "you take all the time you need sweet pea", he got up and went through the house and Penelope gently rubbed her stomach and said, "it looks like it's you and your momma against the world kiddo". She picked up her purse and sighed as she sat there wondering how things could have went so wrong so fast.

When Reid and Derek walked back into the station they saw Hotch heading over to them, Reid said, "what happened"?, Hotch said, "they just found another body",  
Derek said, "he is really sped his time frame up, maybe we are getting close or he thinks we are". Rossi walked over and Hotch said, "Dave I want to and Emily to head to the scene, I'm gonna get the name of the newest victim to Kevin and see what he can find".

Hotch looked at Derek and said, "if it helps I don't think you cheated on Penelope", Derek smiled and said, "well at least I have 2 friends now", Hotch sighed and said, "we just need to find a way to prove that you are being set up by Kevin and Tamara". Derek ran his hands over his head and said, "just hearing those names is making my blood boil".

Hotch headed through the station and pulled out his cell and called Kevin to give him the name of the newest victim, Kevin said, "I will see what I can find our sir and I will get back to you as soon as possible", the call was then ended. Hotch walked back over to Derek and Reid and said, "I need the two of you to go to the ME and see if you can find out anything new on Amanda", they turned and headed towards the car.

JJ walked over and said, "how is Derek"?, Hotch looked at her and said, "ohhhhhhh so now you care about him huh"?, she said, "that isn't fair Hotch, I love him like a brother but you didn't see Penelope she was completely heartbroken". Hotch said, "do you think that if Derek was going to cheat on Penelope that he would do it at the BAU where anyone could just walk in"?, she looked down at the floor and said, "you know I have been thinking about that very fact, I don't believe that he would, but the proof is damning and right now I have no idea where Penelope is".

Hotch said, "if you did know where she was would you tell Derek"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "no I wouldn't and I don't want you to profile me,  
I have my reasons and I'm not telling you what they are", she then turned and walked over to the conference table and started looking at the crime scene photos again.

Hotch watched her and could tell that she definitley knew something about Penelope and he knew that now wasn't the time to try to find out but he would start trying after the case was over". JJ looked up and watched as Hotch walked over and started talking to the sheriff, she blew out a deep breath and said, "it's not my place to tell you to tell any of you about the baby", she couldn't help but wonder where her friend was and what she was doing.

Derek and Reid walk into the morgue and over to the ME and she turns and Derek says, "my name is Derek Morgan and this is Dr. Spencer Reid and we work with the BAU". She held out her hand and said, "I'm Marsha Goodman, what can I do for you"?, Reid looked at her and said, "did you find anything on Amandas body"?, she walked over to the body and said, "she has some bruises on her thighs", she raised the sheet to show them and Derek said, "he is getting sloppy, this is so out of character for him, his actions have been so spot on until now".

Derek and Reid thanked the ME as they headed out of the morgue and headed back to the police station 


	9. Chapter 9

Misunderstandings-Ch 9

Derek and Reid finally made it back to the station to see the rest of the team talking about what Rossi and Emily found at the scene, Rossi said, "everything is the same as it has been at the other scenes". Reid walked over and said, "Amanda had bruises on her thighs, she is the only victim that had bruises, so either he is getting sloppy or he wanted her to suffer more than the others".

Kevin was typing away on the computer when his cell rang, he pulled it out and said, "what's up Tam"?, she laughed and said, "ohhhhhhhh I'm getting ready to head to Zacks for a drink". He smiled and said, "wish I could join you but I'm still here doing background checks for Hotchners team", she laughed and said, "sorry that you have to miss it but I will let you know what happens".

Ketvin laughed and said, "ok, have fun", she said, "ohhhhhh don't worry I will", after the call ended he smirked and said, "sounds to me like somebody is wanting to get laid tonight". Tamara grabbed her purse and keys and headed out the door, she laughed and said, "it's time to have some fun Tamara ol girl", she walks out the door and heads toward her car.

Derek was sitting at the table alone looking at photos when JJ walked over and sat down with him, he looked up at her and said, "how are you holding up"?, he laughed and said, "I'm missing my wife, I'm afraid that I'm never gonna get her back, so how do you think I feel JJ"?, She said, "I'm really sorry about what happened at the BAU this morning but", he held up his hands and said, "I don't blame you, she is your best friend and you love her, I would have done the same thing Jayje".

JJ put her hand on his shoulder and said, "I don't think that you would cheat on her Derek but the point is she was handed so much proof and it is going to take her some time before she comes back". Derek said, "do you know where she is JJ"?, she looked up at him and said, "no I don't Derek, I wish I did", he sighed and said, "so do I Jayje, so do I".

Derek looked up to see one of the detectives walking toward him, he looked at Derek and said, "these are the results from what was under Amanda's nails", Derek looked at it and said, "oh my god". He looked up at the detective and said, "thank you", he smiled and said, "your welcome" before turning and walking back to his desk.

Hotch looked up to see Derek walking toward them with papers in his hand, Derek said, "here are the lab results from the skin that was under Amandas nails", he looked up and said, "Anthony Fuller, the prints come back to Anthony Fuller as in Amandas ex- husband"?, Rossi looked at JJ and said, "call Lynch and get the address to this sick bastard".

JJ pulled her cell out and quickly dialed Kevin and told him what she needed, a few seconds later the address popped up on the screen, he said, "that address would be 5050 River Lane". JJ said, "thanks Kevin", he said, "good luck agent", the call was then disconnected, JJ ran over to the rest of the team and gave Hotch the address.

Hotch looked at the sheriff and said, "the lab results came back and the skin under Amandas nails come back to her ex-husband and we are heading to his address right now". He said, "we will be right behind you", he then heads over and gets a few officers and quickly follows the team to the cars, Derek looked at Reid and said, "we should be there in a few minutes".

By the time the team arrives on the scene everybody is in their vests and ready for action, Hotch motions for JJ and Emily to head around back on the left and Derek and Reid to go around back on the right and him and Rossi are going through the front door with the rest of the backup. Once the sign is given everybody heads to their places.

Hotch gives the word and everybody goes inside, the first thing they hear is screaming, they head upstairs where the screaming is coming from, when they enter the room with their guns drawn Hotch says, Anthony release the girls and put your hands up". He laughs and says, "not on your life, these bitches are gonna pay for what they have done".

Reid stepped forward and said, "nobody else needs to get hurt, just release the girls and give yourself up", he puts a gun up to one of the womens head and says,  
"if you take one more step I will blow her fucking brains out do you hear me pig"?, Hotch looked to see Derek slowly moving closer toward Anthony, he glances and sees Derek and shoots twice hitting him in the shoulder just above the vest.

The impact knocks Derek against the wall, Hotch shoots the unsub on the knee causing him to hit the floor, Rossi then gets behind him and says, "drop the gun if you want to live". Anthony drops his gun and grabs his leg, Emily and JJ run to Derek and immediately put pressure on his shoulder, Reid yells, "we need a medic in here NOW".

Derek looks down to see blood pouring out of his wound, JJ says, "listen to me Derek, you are going to be fine", Emily looked at Derek and what she saw was a strong man turning weaker and weaker as they waited on the medics". Once the medics get upstairs JJ pulls out her cell and heads outside, she whispers a prayer for her friend as she hopes that Penelope will answer her phone.

Finally JJ hears, "hello", she starts crying and says, "Penelope Dereks been shot" 


	10. Chapter 10

Misunderstandings-Ch 10

Penelope jumps up and grabs her stomach and says, "WHATTTT"?, she said, "we found the unsub and Derek was trying to get closer and the unsub saw him and shot him twice in the chest just above his vest". Chad came running through the house and said, "what's wrong"?, Penelope said, "it's Derek, hhhhe's been shot", he said, "ohhhhhhh god honey", he helped Penelope to sit back down on the couch.

JJ said, "where are you Penelope"?, she said, "if I tell you where I am you can't tell anybody"?, she crossed her fingers and said, "I won't tell anybody Pen I promise". Penelope said, "I'm in South Carolina, I saw Derek and Reid today", JJ said, "they are leaving right now to take Derek to Hyden Memorial Hospital Garcie and it looks bad, it looks real bad".

Penelope starts crying and says, "I can't lose him JJ, not this way", she said, "I need you to go and get another phone and don't give anybody the number, nobody but me because we believe that Derek was set up by Kevin and Tamara". She said, "I could use Chads cell, nobody has his number and we would be safe", JJ said,  
"when we hang up I need you to take the battery out of your phone and throw the tracker in the back of it away", she said, "ok Jayje ok".

Chad handed her his cell and she gave JJ the number and said, "when you find out something about Derek please let me know", she wiped away the tears and said,  
"I will Garcie", after the call ended JJ watched helplessly as the ambulance carrying Derek drove away. Emily came over to JJ and said, "who were you talking to"?, she said, "huh, what are you talking about"?, she said, "don't try to lie to me Jayje, who were you talking to"?, she said, "the only thing you are getting from me is one word, Penelope".

The team headed to their SUV's to follow the ambulance to the hospital, JJ said, "wait, where's Reid"?, Emily said, "he rode in the ambulance with Derek", she smiled and said, "I'm glad that he isn't alone", they then loaded into their cars and quickly headed towards the hospital. Derek weakly opens his eyes and whispers,  
"please tell baby girl that I love her", his eyes closed and he was unresponsive the rest of the way to the hospital.

A long few minutes later the ambulance pulls up in the ER and the medics quickly get Derek out and redline him to surgery, Reid is left standing there with Dereks blood all over his hands". JJ runs over to him and says, "where did they take Derek"?, he looked up at her with tears streaming down his face and said,  
"they took him to surgery, he looks bad JJ, really bad".

Hotch walked over and said, "did he say anything on the way to the hospital"?, Reid said, "he regained consciousness 1 time and he wanted me to tell Penelope that he loved her". JJ wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him close to her and said, "he is strong Reid, he will be ok", Reid said, "I don't know about that JJ, he feels that he has nothing to live for, I don't know if he is gonna live through this without Garcia".

JJ walked Reid over to the chair and motioned for Emily to sit with him, she said, "where are you going"?, she mouthed the words, "gonna call Penelope", Emily then sat down beside Reid and pulled him into her arms. JJ walked outside and quickly dialed Chads number, after 2 rings Penelope said, "please tell me that he is alive JJ".

JJ said, "it's bad Pen, Reid said that he woke up once on the way to the hospital and he asked Reid to tell you that he loves you", she said, "wwwhere is he now"?, JJ sighed and said, "they redlined him into surgery". She said, "I will be there soon, I will text you and let you know when I get to the parking lot",  
she said, "ok, just be careful and take care of that baby", she halfheartedly smiled and said, "I will", the call then ended.

She looked at Chad and said, "can you please drive me to the hospital, I'm not able to drive right now", he said, "I'm ready when you are sweetie", Penelope gets up and they head toward the door. Penelope closes her eyes once she gets in the car and says, "please let him be ok, please", Chad then puts the car in drive and they head towards the hospital.

Dr. Jones glances up to the monitors and sees that Dereks blood pressure is 80/50 and says, "Lionel keep an eye on his BP for me", he nods his head and says, "yes sir". His heart rate is getting very erratic, Dr. Jude says, "he is going tachycardic", Lionel says his blood pressure is dropping", Dr. Jones works fast to pull the two bullets out of his shoulder.

After he removes the second bullet he checks for any bleeders and then says, "we need to get him stitched up and in recovery", it is then that Lionel says,  
"he's flatlining". Dr. Jones looks up in time to see the monitor go flat, he says, charge the paddles to 3oo", the nurse hands him the paddles, he says, "CLEAR",  
and then he shocks Derek.

Lionel says, "no change", Dr. Jones said. "charge to 400", he says, "CLEAR", and then shocks Derek, this time his heart rate goes to 58 and his blood pressure is staying around 70/50. He says, "ok people we have him back lets get him finished up and in recovery", a few minutes later Dr. Jones looks down at him and says, "you are a very strong man, you must have alot to fight for".

The team looks to see the doctor walking towards them, Hotch heads over and Dr. Jones said, "he flatlined on the table and it took 2 shocks to bring him back,  
we got the two bullets out and he is in recorvery right now". Hotch said, "when can we see him"?, the doctor said, "it is going to be a couple of hours, maybe you could all go and get some coffee or something to eat and when he is moved into CCU we will come and get you".

Hotch nodded his head and said, "thank you doctor", he turned to walk away but turned back and said, "he is a fighter, the next 24 to 48 hours are the most critical for him". Hotch looks at the team and says, "why don't we take the doctors advice and go get something to eat it is going to be a long night", the team reluctantly get up and head towards the door, JJ says, "why don't you all go ahead, I need to call Will, I just really need to talk to him and hear Henrys voice right now".

She pulled out her cell and waited until she saw the team head toward the cafeteria before pulling out her cell and calling Penelope, she waits patiently for Penelope to answer, after a couple of rings she hears Penelope say, "hello". JJ says, "everybody is headed towards the cafeteria, if you come in now I will sneak you in to spend some time with Derek".

Penelope gets out of the car and quickly heads inside the hospital where she is immediately met by JJ, she wraps her arm around Penelope and says, "he is very weak and he flatlined twice on the table". Penelope rubbed her stomach and said, "don't worry little one your daddy is gonna be ok", JJ led her up the hall toward recovery, she led Penelope over to the door and she distracted the nurse so Penelope could slip inside Dereks room.

Penelope walked over to the bed and put Dereks hand in hers and said, "I love you handsome, you can't give up, you have to fight to come back to me, to us", she listens to the beeping of the heart monitor and closes her eyes and says, "you have to fight to come back for our baby, you can't leave me Derek, please don't leave me", she laid her head down on the bed beside him and cries as she watches his chest move up and down.

Penelope gently squeezes his hand and says, "I was heading to your office to tell you about the baby, but when I got there I saw, I saw that slut in your lap with her tongue down your throat and now JJ told me that everybody thinks that Kevin and Tamara are working together to keep us apart, I want to believe that and I wouldn't put anything past that witch".

She wiped her nose and said, "I am almost 16 weeks along and I can't wait to see what our little one looks like, I hope that she looks like you", she smiled and said, "I love you Derek Morgan, please wake up and be ok, please". She sat there watching his chest go up and down and up and down, she brought his hand up to her lips and kissed it and said, "you have to come back to me hotstuff, you just have to because I can't do this alone".

She looked down at her watch and saw that she had been in with Derek for almost an hour, she slowly got up and leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips and said, "always remember I love you handsome". Penelope slowly headed towards the door, what she didn't see was Dereks eyes weakly opening and watching her as she walked out the door. 


	11. Chapter 11

Misunderstandings-Ch 11

Penelope and JJ quickly head for Chads car, once they get there Penelope says, "Jayje this is my friend Chad, Chad this is Jayje", he smiled and said, "it's nice to finally meet you JJ". She smiled and said, "same here Chad and I want to thank you for taking such good care of our girl", he smiled and said, "ohhhhh it is always nice to see her, it's just to bad that it is under these circumstances".

JJ looked at Chad, he was a great friend and it was obviously that he would do anything for Penelope, JJ said, "I will call you two later and let you know how Derek is doing". Penelope smiled and said, "thanks for letting me know about Derek", she said, "maybe sometime in the next few days I can talk you into talking with Derek and getting everything out in the open"?, she smiled and said, "maybe".

She rubbed Penelopes stomach and said, "take care of this little one and you little one take care of your momma", she then stood there and watched as Penelope and Chad drove away. She then headed back inside and smiled when she saw that Reid had brought her something to eat, she said, "thanks Reid", as she sat down and started eating her sandwich.

Reid sat down beside her and said, "so tell me how's Garcia"?, she coughed and said, "what"?, he said, "come on JJ I know that you stayed behind to call Garcia,  
so how is she doing"?, she said, "well actually she is here in South Carolina but you can't tell anybody Reid". He smiled and said, "she came to visit Derek didn't she"?, she winked at him and said, "you are very smart Dr. Reid".

Hotch came over and said, "have they come out and said anything about Derek"?, she shook her head and said, "no but they should be coming out pretty soon to let us go see him". Hotch and the rest of the team sat down to wait on someone to come out and tell them something about Derek, about 45 minutes later they look up to see Dr. Jones walking towards them.

Reid stood up and said, "how is he"?, Dr. Jones smiled and said, "he is stable and has been moved to CCU-3", Reid sighed and said, "can we go back and see him please"?, the doctor smiled and said, "yes but only for a few minutes". Hotch said, "we would like to know if one of us can stay with him tonight"?, the doctor looked at Hotch and said, "usually we don't allow anyone to stay back here but in this case we will make an exception".

The doctor smiled and said, "if you will follow me I will take you to Agent Morgans room", they all quickly followed in line behind the doctor and it didn't take long before they were standing outside his room. The doctor said, "he is going to be out of it for a while, he will be awake and then asleep but don't worry that is just the meds I have him on, he should be awake longer tomorrow".

Hotch smiled and said, "thanks doctor", he grinned and said, "anytime", he then motioned for the team to go inside, Reid walked in first and headed straight over to check on the man that he considers to be a brother. He squeezed his hand and said, "we're here Morgan, we're all here", one by one the team walked over and stood beside their teamates bed.

Hotch looked at everybody and said, "ok I know that we all want to stay but only one can stay tonight", Reid said, "I'll stay tonight", JJ smiled and said, "are you sure Reid"?, he laughed and said, "yeah, I'm sure". Hotch looked down at his watch and said, "it's getting late and we don't want to get kicked out of here so we are gonna head to the hotel and if you need anything Reid or if anything changes please call us".

Reid smiled nad said, "I will, I promise", everybody hugged Reid and checked in on Derek one final time before walking out of the room, once everybody was gone Reid sat down in the chair beside his bed and sighed as he watched his best friends chest rise and fall and rise and fall. Reid pulled a book out of his bag and started to read.

Penelope sigheed as she sat down on the couch beside Chad, he said, "is there anything I can get for you"?, she smiled and said, "the only think I want is for all of this to be a bad dream". He put his hand on hers and said, "I wish it could happen that way sweetie, but it isn't a dream", she looked sadly at him and said, I know but I wish it were, then everything would be back to normal".

Chad smiled and said, "so have you made any decisions on what you are going to do"?, she yawned and said, "well I am going to stay here with you at least until after my appointment on Monday and then we will have to see how things go with Derek, who knows he might not even want me back". Chad laughed and said, "of course he wants you back, he loves you Penelope".

Reid looked up to see Derek moving around on the bed, he puts his book down in his lap and says, "heyyyyyy Morgan how are you feeling"?, he looks at Reid and says, "wwwhat happened, wwwhere am I"?, he said, "you were shot twice in the chest just above your vest and you are in the hospital". Derek looked around and said, "I was having a great dream earlier".

Reid said, "really, what was your dream about"?, he weakly smiled and said, "I dreamed that the love of my life, my goddess, my baby girl was in my room and she was telling me how much she loved me and that I needed to wake up for her and the baby". Reid smiled and said, "wow, that sounds like a great dream but are you sure that it was a dream"?, Dereks eyes widened and he said, "you mean she was here with me, really here with me"? 


	12. Chapter 12

Misunderstandings-Ch 12

Reid watched as Dereks heart monitor started beeping faster and faster, he said, "come on Reid, was she here, did you see her"?, he looked at Derek and said, "no I didn't see her". Derek looked at him and said, "please man, please tell me what you know", Reid said, "wait just one minute ok and let me see what I can do to help you".

Reid pulled out his cell and dialed JJ's number, after a couple of rings she said, "Reid what's wrong"?, he said, "Jayje Derek woke up and told me about the dream he had earlier today". JJ smiled and said, "so he thought Garcie being there was a dream huh"?, he said, "yeah and now his heart is beating so fast and I'm afraid that something is gonna happen, can you please call Garcia and get her to call my cell and talk to Derek"?, she said, "I'll call her and see what I can do".

She ended her call with Reid and called Chads phone and after a few rings Chad said, "hello", JJ said, "Chad it's JJ I need to talk to Penelope", he said, "hang on one second JJ and I will take the phone to her". Chad got up and walked into the kitchen and handed Penelope the phone and said, "it's JJ", she put the phone to her ear and said, "what's wrong JJ"?, she said, "Derek woke up and was telling Reid about the dream he had about you being with him at the hospital today and now his heart is beating very very fast and Reid is afraid that something is going to happen, can you please call and say a few words to him and see if you can calm him down"?, she said, "do you think that is a good idea"?, she said, "yes I do under the circumstances".

She said, "alright I'll call, but what number do I call"?, JJ smiled and said, "call Reids, he is staying at the hospital with Derek tonight", she says, "ok I will call and try to calm him down". JJ sighed and said, "thanks Garcie, you are gonna be what calms him down, I just know it", she says, "I'll talk to you later girlie".

JJ laughed and said, "just talk to him Garcie, he loves you", she blows out a deep breath and says, "ok ok I can do this", they say their goodbyes and she dials Reids number and after a couple of rings Reid says, "hello". Penelope says, "hello my little genius", he smiles and says, "hi Garcia, how are you doing"?, I'm ok sweetie, how is Derek doing"?, he looks at Derek and then whispers, "not so good, his heart rate and blood pressure are high very high".

she says, "hand him the phone and let me see if I can calm him down", Reid smiles and says, "someone wants to talk to you Morgan", Derek reaches for the phone and says, "baby girl"?, she smiles and says, "hey handsome, how are you feeling"?, he smiles and says, "ohhhhhhhhh it is you". She laughed and said, "of course it's me Derek, who else would it be"?, he grinned and said, "I miss you so much goddess".

She says, "I miss you to handsome", Derek said, "I was so groggy when you were here earlier but I believe that you told me that I had to come back for you and the baby". She was silent for couple of minutes and then said, "yes handsome, I'm gonna have a baby", Derek said, "ohhhhhh my god baby girl, how far along are you"?, she smiled and said, "almost 16 weeks".

He said, "I want to see you, can you come and let me see you"?, she said, "I have a doctors appointment on Monday to have an ultrasound, I can come for a visit after if that's ok"?, he laughed and said, "of course that's ok sweetheart". She said, "I would come by tomorrow but I need to rest, I am staying so tired lately".

Derek smiled and said, "I understand baby girl, can you call me so we can talk tomorrow"?, she giggled and said, "of course I can, I love to hear your voice",  
he laughed and said, "you have no idea how much I have missed you". Penelope sighed and said, "Ohhhhh I think I can guess", Derek said, "I promise that when I see you I am gonna tell you everything that happened but I will tell you now that I didn't sleep with Tamara, I love you and only you".

She smiled and said, "I believe you Derek, it's just htat walking in on a half naked woman on your lap with her tongue down your throat really got to me and then there was the phone call". Derek said, "phone call, what phone call"?, she said, "don't worry, we will talk about it when you are stronger", he laughed and said, "I wish you were here with me goddess, I really miss you".

She took a deep breath and said, "I miss you to", she covered the phone and yawned and he said, "get some sleep my love and we will talk tomorrow", she laughed and said, "now I want you to be a good boy for Reid tonight ok"?, he laughed and said, "I will goddess, I promise". She laughed and said, "sweet dreams handsome and we will talk tomorrow".

He yawned and said, "sweet dreams sweetness, I love you", she smiled and said, "I love you to Derek, I always have and I always will", they said their good nights and ended the call. Derek handed Reid his cell back and said, "thanks Pretty Boy", Reid smiled and said, "anytime Morgan, I'm just glad that I could help and I can see that talking to Garcia was what you needed".

He laughed and said, "in more ways then one", Reid said, "for a few minutes your heart rate and blood pressure were both high but after talking to Penelope for a few minutes they are both normal". Derek smiled and said, "she is my world and her and the baby are all I need", Reid smiled and said, "baby, did you say baby"?, he smiled and said, "yes, goddess is almost 16 weeks along so you are going to be an uncle in 5 months Pretty Boy".

Reid laughed and said, "congrats, that's great", Derek yawned and said, "I'm so tired", Reid said, "rest is the best thing right now", Derek smiled and said, "the best thing for me is being with my baby girl". Reid laughed and said, "you better get some sleep because I bet she is gonna call you bright and early in the morning".

Derek closed his eyes and said, "good night Reid", he smiled and said, "good night Morgan", Derek sighed and said, "oh Reid", he said, "yeah", he smiled and said, "thanks for everything". Reid sighed happily and said, "you are so so welcome, I'm just glad that you and Penelope are on the track to getting back to where you were before all of this Tamara crap", he smiled when he saw that Derek had fallen asleep.

Kevin dialed Tamaras number for the 10 time in the past 2 hours, he wanted to tell her about Derek being shot and finally she answered her phone around 3 in the morning. Tamara sleepily said, "hello", Kevin said, "I have been trying to reach you all evening, where the hell have you been"?, she rubbed her eyes and said, "why, what's wrong"?, he said, "well I figured that you would want to know that Derek was shot today and is in the hospital".

Tamara jumped up and said, "whattttttt, is he alright", he said, "the only thing I can tell you is that he was shot twice in the chest above his vest and that he is in CCU". She said, "I need to talk to him", Kevin said, "the only thing I can do is give you the number to his cell and you can try to call him, she got a piece of paper and a pen and nervously took the number down and said, "thanks Kev" and then she hung up.

She dialed Dereks cell and Reid checked the ID and didn't recognize the number so he answered it and said, "hello", Tamara said, "I need to talk to Derek", Reid said, "he is sleeping Tamara and even if he was awake I wouldn't let you talk to him, you tried to ruin his life with Penelope and I'm not going to have that,  
Derek and Penelope belong together", he then disconnected the call and turned Dereks cell off and tossed it in his bag.

Tamara screamed and threw the phone across the room and shattered it against the wall, she screamed, DAMN YOU DEREK DOESN'T BELONG WITH THAT FAT COW, HE BELONGS WITH ME AND I WILL STOP AT NOTHING TO GET HIM 


	13. Chapter 13

Misunderstandings-Ch 13

Derek woke up the next morning to a nurse checking his blood pressure, she smiled and said, "good morning Mr. Morgan", he smiled and said, "good morning", she said, "how are you feeling this morning"?, I'm feeling better, sore but I'm doing better". She smiled and said, "your vitals stayed normal through the night so there is a good chance that you will get moved to a private room later today".

Reid smiled and said, "thank you mam", to the nurse as she started walking away from the bed, she turned and said, "your very welcome", Derek looked at Reid and said, "good morning Pretty Boy, how did you sleep"?, he yawned and said, "rather well actually". Derek smiled and said, "I sleep like a baby and I had wonderful dreams of my baby girl all night long".

Penelope woke up to the smell of chocolate chip pancakes, she yawned and stretched as she got up out of bed and put her robe on to head downstairs, once she stepped into the kitchen Chad laughed and said, "good morning sunshine". She giggled and said, "good morning", Chad smiled as he sat her pancakes on the table and said, "would you like tea or milk with your pancakes"?, she grinned and said, "I'm ususally not a milk drinker but this morning a glass of milk sounds very good".

He poured her a glass of milk and sat it on the table, he then picked up his plate and sat it down on the table and poured himself a cup of coffee and took a sip as he sat down at the table. Penelope looked at him and said, "so what's the plans for this beautiful Sunday"?, he grinned and said, "how about a nice picnic in the back yard under that huge oak tree, do you think you are up for that"?, she smiled and said, "that sounds great and then how about we have a day of just sitting around watching movies and talking about old times"?, he laughed and said, "you are on sweet pea".

Kevin walked across the room and opened the door and yawned as Tamara breezed inside his house, he stepped aside and said, "come in Tamara", she looked at him and said, "sorry for just showing up Kev, but I'm worried about my DerBear". Kevin said, "you are welcome in my home anytime Tam but I don't know anything about where Derek is the team didn't tell me anything".

She looked at Kevin and said, "is there anyway that you can find him using your wonderful computer skills"?, he smiled and said, "I might be able to check once I get to work, the A-team will be off until Derek gets out of the hospital". She said, "please find out for me if you can, I want to go see him, I need to see him".

Kevin sighed and said, "I gave you his cell number lastnight, didn't you call it"?, she said, "of course I did but his fucking geeky friend told me that he was asleep". Kevin said, "well that was probably the truth, he was probably sedated with all the pain meds", she sighed and said, "you are probably right butttt we are still going to have to do something to take care of that geeky Spencer Reid".

Kevins eyes widened and he said, "heyyyyyyyy I'm not hurting anybody, no no no", she rubbed her finger down his chest and said, "don't worry Kev, I will handle that". Kevin said, "why do you have to hurt him, he actually seems like a nice person", she looked at him and said, "nice schmice, he is going to try to keep me and DerBear apart and I can't have that".

She walked towards the door and said, "get me that address Kev, you can just send it to my cell, she handed him a piece of paper with a number on it, he said,  
"what's this"?, she laughed and said, "oh this is my new number, I kinda shattered my other phone lastnight". She walked out the door and as he heard the door slam he rolled his eyes".

Derek looked at his watch and saw that he was going to be late if he didn't get dressed and head to work, he huurried through to the bathroom for a quick shower,  
a few minutes later he is walking out of his house. Kevin sighs 20 minutes later as he walks into Penelopes office, he turns on her "babies" and starts by tracking Reids cell.

A few minutes later he sends Tamara the address on her cell, she smiles as she looks down at her phone, she laughs and says, "hang on DerBear your Tamara is on her way. She goes into her room and throws some stuff in a bag before heading out the door, it doesn't take long before she is walking onto the plane, a few minutes later she sits back and relaxes as she feels the plane lift off.

Chad smiles at Penelope and says, "sooooooo what's the plan"?, she said, "well I'm going to go see him tomorrow after my doctors appointment, we are going to work things out". He hugged her and said, "that's great sweet pea", she said, "I love Derek, he is the love of my life and in a few months we are going to have a little one".

Chad rubbed her stomach and said, "I can't wait to spoil my neice or nephew", she smiled and said, "you are going to be a great uncle Chad", he laughed as they finished their breakfast. As Penelope finished her milk she stood up and said, "would you like some help with the dishes"?, he smiled and said, "no thank you sweetie, why don't you go and take a long hot bath and relax and then later we will have that picnic".

Penelope smiled and said, "ya know a nice hot bath sounds very very good", he laughed as he watched her head out of the kitchen, she smiled as she walked into the bathroom and laid Chads cell phone down on the table beside the tub and quickly undressed and slowly stepped into the warm water. After she got comfortable against the back of the tub, she reached for the phone and dialed Reids number.

Reid smiled when he saw that Penelope was calling, he handed Derek the cell and smiled when he heard Derek say, "good morning goddess" 


	14. Chapter 14

Misunderstandings-Ch 14

She laughed and said, "good morning my chocolate drop", Penelope started moving around in the water and Derek said, "what are you doing baby girl"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "ohhhhhhh taking a nice hot bath". He moaned and said, "woman are you trying to kill me"?, she laughed and said, "never my love,  
never".

He closed his eyes and got really quiet, she laughed and said, "stop it", he smiled and said, "stop what"?, she said, "you know very well what I'm talking about mister". Derek said, "why don't you tell me what I'm doing goddess", she laughed and said, "you Derek Morgan are imagining me naked", he said, "ohhhhhhh are you a psychic"?, she laughed and said, "nope I just know you".

Derek sighed and said, "sooooooo what's on your agenda today"?, she smiled and well Chad and I are going to have a picnic in the back yard", he said, "Chad, who is Chad"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "he is one of my best friends and you will get to meet him tomorrow, he is awesome". Penelope said, "he has been trying to get me to call you since I got here".

Derek grinned and said, "ahhhhhhhhhh I like him already", Penelope laughed and said, "you are gonna love him", Derek said, "any friend of yours is definitely a friend of mine". Penelope said, "do they have any tests scheduled for you today"?, he laid his head back against the pillows and said, "I think some bloodwork and maybe an x-ray".

They talked on the phone for almost an hour before Derek said, "baby you better get out of that tub before you turn all pruney", she sighed and said, "you are right handsome, but I promise that I will call you back later". He smiled and said, "I will hold you to that baby girl", she said, "I just wish that you could hold me against you right now".

Derek felt himself getting harder and harder, he said, "damn goddess the things that you do to me", she laughed and said, "I love you handsome and I can't wait to see you again". Derek said, "I can't wait to see you either baby girl", the nurse walked in with his pain meds and he said, "baby the nurse is in here with my medicine".

Penelope let out a deep breath and said, "ok handsome, you take your medicine and we will talk later", he smled and said, "ok baby, have funn on your picnic and we will talk later". They said their goodbyes and a few seconds later the call ends, Derek looked at the nurse and said, "are all of those for me"?, she laughed and said, "yes, this one and this one are antibiotics and this is a pain pill".

He looked at Reid and said, "what are you smiling about Pretty Boy"?, he laughed and said, "when you take that pain pill you are gonna be out like a light for a few hours". Derek looked at the nurse and said, "is that true, am I gonna be out for a few hours"?, she said, "well it will make you drowsy and right now sleep and rest are what your body needs".

After the nurse left Derek laid there and talked to Reid until his eyes started getting heavy", Reid said, "I will be back in a few minutes, I'm going to go over to get a cup of coffee". Derek yawned and said, "ok Pretty Boy", Reid then walked out of the room and up the hall, at first he was going to go all the way to the cafeteria but then he decided that he would just go to the vending machines at the end of the hall.

Derek was peacefully sleeping when he suddenly felt lips on his neck, he moaned and turned his head to the other side, a few seconds later the lips kissed his neck again. He let his body relax because he thought everything was a dream, a few seconds later he felt a hand sliding down his body, he licked his lips and whispered, "ohhhhh yes baby girl".

Tamara said, "wake up DerBear, it's me your TamTam", his eyes flew open and he said, "Tamara get your fucking hands off of me", she said, "now now is that the way you talk to love of your life". He looked at her and said, "what the hell are you doing here, how did you know I was here"?, she said, "calm down baby, you know that it's me you love and not that fat cow".

Derek felt rage fill him and he said, "do I have to call security to get you out of here"?, she sat down on the bed beside him and started slowly sliding her hand up and down his thigh. He pushed her hand away and said, "get away from me, I don't now nor will I ever want you Tamara, I am head over heels in love with Penelope and in a few months we are going to have a baby".

Tamaras mouth opened and she said, "bbbaby, that bitch is having your baby"?, he raised up and said, "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM", Reid was walking up the hall and heard Derek screaming. He ran into the room and said, "Tamara what the hell are you doing here, wait, how did you know where we were"?, he said, "wait, it was Kevin wasn't it, I bet you called him and asked him and I bet he used his computer to track our cells".

Tamara got up off the bed and said, "I I I don't know what you are talking about", Reid put his finger on her shoulder and started pushing, he said, "you need to get out of here". Tamara said, "Derek needs me", Reid said, "ohhhhhhhh no he doesn't, he needs and wants Penelope", she looked over her shoulder and said, "he doesn't really love that fat bitch, he loves me".

Reid said, "you listen to me Tamara, you need to get out of her and stay out", Tamara laughed in his face and said, "you are going to pay for what you are doing I promise you that". Reid looked at her and said, "do I look like I'm afraid of you Tamara because I'm not", she opened her mouth to say something and Reid said, "do I have to call the police and have you arrested for harassment and stalking"?, she shook her head and said, "no no that won't be necessary".

she headed to the door and turned and looked at Derek and said, "you were meant to be with me, not Penelope and one day you will see that", she then turned and walked out the door. Reid walked out to the nurses station and asked that the only visitors Derek have be his wife and the team", the nurse wrote it down on his chart and Reid smiled and said, "thank you" before walking back into Dereks room", he smiled when he saw that Derek was asleep, he pulled out his cell and dialed Hotchs number and after a couple of rings he heard, "Hotchner".

Reid sighed and said, "Hotch we have a problem"  



	15. Chapter 15

Misunderstandings-Ch 15

Hotch said, "what's happening Reid"?, he sighed and said, "the nurse came in and gave Morgan his meds and we talked for a few minutes until he bacame sleepy,  
so I decided to get some coffee". Hotch said, "ok but what's wrong with that"?, he said, "when I was on my way back up the hall I heard Morgan screaming for someone to get out of his room".

Hotch said, "don't tell me", Reid said, "yeah, when I got to Dereks room I sat Tamara sitting on the bed with him"?, Hotch said, "I will order extra securiy on Morgans room". Reid smiled and said, "I have already talked to the nurses and told them the only visitors for Derek will be his wife and the team", Hotch grinned and said, "good work Reid".

Rossi walked over to Hotch and said, "what's wrong"?, Hotch turned to face him and said, "Morgan had an unwanted visitor this morning", Rossi looked at him and said, "how did she even find out where he was"?, Rossi looked toward the door when someone started knocking, he walked over and opened the door and smiled and said, "come in ladies, we have a problem at the hospital".

JJ said, "oh no, did something happen to Derek"?, Rossi put her hands on her shoulders and said, "no sweetie, Derek is fine", Emily smiled and said, "what's the problem"?, Reids on the phone now talking to Hotch, apparently he had an unwelcomed visitor this morning". JJ said, "that bitch has alot of nerve, how the hell did she even know where he was, nobody but the team knows".

Emily and JJ looked at each other and in unison said, "Kevin", Rossi nodded his head and said, "I would have to agree with you", JJ sighed and said, "I bet that slick bastard traced Dereks cell and told her exactly where he was". Emily said, "I wouldn't put it past him, he was Penelope back so bad that he is willing to throw his career with the FBI away to get her".

Hotch said, "how is Derek now"?, Reid sighed and said, "right now he is sleeping from the pain meds but we can't let Tamara get anywhere around him", Hotch said,  
"I agree with you Reid". Rossi and the girls walked over to him and stood until he finished talking with Reid, Hotch said, "just stay with him and we will be there soon", Reid smiled and said, "don't worry Hotch I won't let Derek out of my sight", Hotch smiled as the call ended.

Emily bit down on her bottom lip and said, "what are we going to do Hotch, we can't let her keep harassing him", he said, "we need to call Penelope and let her know what's going on and get her opinion on what we should do next". Everybody nods in agreement, he looks at JJ and says, "can you call her and fill her in on what happened JJ"?, she smiles and pulls out her cell and says, "on it", she then walks across the room and dials Chads number.

Penelope put a peach and white sundress on and put her hair up in a ponytail before heading downstairs, as she made it to the living room Chads cell rang, she looked at the ID and smiled when she saw it was JJ's number. She answered the phone and said, "good morning buttercup", JJ laughed and said, "good morning Garcie,  
how are you this morning"?, Penelope smiled and said, "I'm great, I've already talked to Derek this morning, so I'm great".

JJ got very quiet and Penelope said, "what's wrong, did something happen to Derek"?, JJ said, "I need you to stay calm Garcie", she sat down on the couch and said,  
"Jayje you are scaring me, please tell me that he is alright". JJ said, "yes honey he is fine, we just have a slight problem", she let out a sigh of relief and said, "problem, what kind of problem"?, JJ said, "welllllll Tamara paid him a visit".

Penelope said, "SHE WHATTTTTT, HOW THE HELL DID SHE KNOW WHERE HE WAS"?, JJ said, "take it easy Garcia, you need to stay calm for the baby", she rubbed her belly and said, "your right Jayje, but how did she" and then she covered her mouth and said, "ohhhhhh god JJ it was Kevin, he hacked and tracked Dereks cell and then he gave that bitch his address".

JJ said, "yeah that's what we were thinking to Garcie", she said, "how is Derek"?, JJ laughed and said, "Reid said that he was sleeping after taking his pain medicine". She smiled and said, "I was gonna go see him tomorrow after my doctors appointment but I think I am going to go pay a visit right now", JJ said, "just do me a favor and take Chad with you, I don't trust Tamara as far as I can throw a mack truck", Penelope laughed and said, "ohhhhhhh don't worry sugar, I'm not going anywhere alone".

Chad walked into the room and sat down on the couch beside Penelope and said, "is everything alright"?, she looked at him and said, "Derek had an unwelcome person visit him this morning". Chad looked at her and said, "don't tell me", Penelope said, "yep that bitch showed up in his room this morning", Chad put his hand on top of Penelopes and said, "how about we head over to the hospital and let you check on Derek"?, she smiled and said, "thanks Chad, that would be great", Chad patted her hand and smiled.

JJ said, "well Garcie, please be careful and we will see you at the hospital", Penelope smiled and said, "we will be careful sweetie, please do the same, I don't know what I would do if anything happened to any of you". JJ smiled and said, "don't worry honey we will be careful", after the call ended Chad smiled and said,  
"are you ready to go see your husband"?, Penelope smiled and said, "yes, I definitley am".

JJ walked back over to the team and smiled at Hoth and said, "Garcia and Chad are on their way to the hospital", Hotch said, "good, but we also need to put a detail on Penelope to because it sounds to me like Tamara might try to get rid of her competition, AKA Penelope". Emily said, "maybe some of the team could be with her at all times, well at least until this shit with Tamara is taken care of", Hotch nodded his head in agreement as everybody headed towards the door.


	16. Chapter 16

Misunderstandings-Ch 16

Reid was reading her book and he looked up when he someone walk into the room, he got up and walked over and hugged Penelope and said, "how are you doing this morning Garcia"?, she rubbed her stomach and said, "we are both doing good my little genius". Chad smiled as she watched Penelope ruffle Reids hair, she looked up and said, "Dr. Spencer Reid this is my friend Chad and Chad this is one of my best friends Dr. Spencer Reid"., they each held out their hand and smiled as they shook hands.

Penelope looked over and saw that Derek was still sleeping, she looked at Reid and Chad and said, "if you will excuse me I'm going to go wake up sleeping beauty over there", she grinned as she walked away. She walked over to the bed and gently caressed the side of his face, she leaned down and gently kissed his lips and smiled when he started waking up.

When Dereks eyes opened he smiled and said, "good morning my love", he then smiled when she leaned back down and kissed his lips again, when they pulled apart she said, good morning handsome". She sat down on the bed beside him and said, "I hear that you had an unwanted visitor this morning"?, he intertwined their fingers and said, "yeah I did and I can't understand what would make her think that I wanted her here", Reid laughed and said, "that's easy she's delusional Morgan", Chad laughed as they headed over to the bed.

Penelope smiled and said, "chad this is Derek and Derek this is my friend Chad", Derek smiled and said, "it's nice to meet you man", Chad grinned and said, "same here man". Derek looked at Penelope and said, "how is the little one doing this morning"?, Penelope put his hand on her stomach and said, "so far he or she is doing great, just starting to move around a little", Derek smiled as he gently rubbed her stomach.

Reid looked at Derek and said, "the team is on the way here, they should be here soon", Derek smiled and said, "I don't care what she does to me just as long as she leaves Penelope and the baby alone". Reid walked over closer to Derek and said, "we have to stop her before she can hurt either of you", Penelope looked up at him and smiled.

Tamara sat in the parking lot, she was furious, she hated Penelope and now to find out that the fat ass bitch was pregnant by the man that she loves was more than she could take. She sat there tightening her hands up on the steering wheel, you have to pay for everything you have done Penelope, she laid her head back against the seat and said, "you have to come out sometime bitch and when you do your ass is mine".

Derek smiled as he patted the bed beside him and said, "lay down with me goddess and rest", she looked up at him and said, "I'm fine handsome", he stuck out his bottom lip in a pout and she threw up her hands and said, "alright, alright, but please let me know if I hurt you". Once she laid down beside him and laid her head down on his chest she smiled and said, "am I hurting you"?, he kissed the top of her head and said, "no baby your not hurting me".

Penelope closed her eyes as the feeling of being close to Derek overwhelmed her, a few minutes later Reid and Chad smiled as they looked to see that Derek and Penelope had both fallen asleep. Reid looked up to see the team walking into the room, Hotch noticed a new face and walked over to him and said, "you must be Penelopes friend Chad"?, he smiled and said, "yes and you are"?, Hotch smiled and said, "I'm Aaron Hotchner and this is David Rossi, Emily Prentiss and this is he smiled and said, "hi JJ".

Hotch looked at her and she said, "Chad brought her over to the hospital to see Derek and I helped sneak her in to recovery", Rossi smiled and said, "soooo that was your call to Will wasn't it"?, she smiled and said, "guilty as charged". Chad walked over and said, "JJ helped Penelope sneak in to see Derek yesterday",  
JJ smiled and said, "it was something that they both needed".

Rossi looked at Hotch and said, "what are we going to do about the whole Tamara and Kevin situation", Hotch said, "well we are going to put a detail on Garcia,  
we can't let anything happen to her and until we get the detail approved by Strauss one of us needs to be with her at all times". The team and Chad nodded in agreement as they watched the happy couple sleep.

Hotch looked at Rossi and said, "we need to go talk to the head of security about increasing security on this floor until Derek is released", JJ and Emily looked at Hotch and said, "we will stay here with Reid and Chad and keep an eye on Morgan". Chad walked over to JJ and said, "just how dangerous are these two"?, Reid sighed and said, "right now they are both very delusional so we need to keep them away from both Penelope and Derek".

Emily said, "so how long have you known Penelope"?, Chad said, "I have known Penelope for almost 15 years", he smiled nad said, "we went to school together and then for quite a few years we lost touch with each other but a few years ago we connected again". JJ smiled and said, "I don't remember seeing you are Derek and Garcias wedding".

Chad said, "I was out of town but I have a copy of it on video and lots and lots of pictures", everybody turned when they heard Derek and Penelope waking up on the bed behind them. Penelope laughed and said, "sorry about that, I'm staying very tired lately", JJ laughed and said, "I was the same way when I was pregnant with Henry".

Reid walked over to his bag and looked through it and said, "I could have sworn that I had tablet in my bag, I must have left it in the car", he started towards the door and JJ said, "hang on Spence, I'll go with you". A few minutes later they are walking across the parking lot, Tamara smiles when she sees Reid, she turns on her car and starts slowly heading toward him.

Reid looks over his shoulder and notices a car driving slowly and shrugs it off, when they get almost to the SUV Tamara floors it, when JJ opens her mouth and screams Tamaras car hits Reid and JJ watches helplessly as her friends body hits the hood of the car before speeding out of the parking lot. She runs over to him and says, "Spence, oh god Spence".  



	17. Chapter 17

Misunderstandings-Ch 17

JJ quickly checks for a pulse and says a silent prayer, she then pulls out her cell and quickly dials Hotch, after a couple of rings she hears "Hotchner", she says, "Hotch I need you and Rossi to come to the parking lot". Hotch said, "what's wrong JJ"?, she wiped away a tear and said, "I walked down to the SUV with Reid to get his tablet and we were almost to there when a car comes up and hits Spence and floors it out of the lot".

Hotch said, "we will be there in a minute JJ". Rossi ran ahead and told the ER doctor what happened and while he was in the ER Hotch was running across the parking lot". He gets down on the ground beside Reid and JJ and says, "how is he JJ"?, she looks at him and says, "he hasn't regained consciousness but he has a pulse".

They look up to see the ER doctors and Rossi running towards them, they quickly check him out and gently load him onto the gurney, they all fall in line behind Reid as they run through the ER. Rossi walks over to JJ and says, "what happened, did you see anything"?, she said, "we were walking through the parking lot to go get his tablet, we noticed a car following us but it was going slow and staying far behind us".

Hotch said, "did you get a make or liscense number of the car"?, she said, "it was a blue 2011 or 2012 Firebird, I was able to get a partial liscense, it was ACE-21, I wasn't able to get the last number". Rossi pulled her into his arms and said, "you did great kiddo and Reid is going to be fine", she laid her head on his shoulder and said, "I hope so Rossi, I hope so".

Hotch said, "why don't you go up and fill everybody in on what happened and we will wait here to see what the doctors say about Reid", she nodded her head and headed up to Dereks room. Once she stepped inside Penelope looked at her and said, "what's wrong buttercup, where's Reid"?, she walked closer to the bed and said, "he's in the ER".

Derek raised up and said, "ER, what for"?, she said, "we were walking through the parking lot and we noticed a car following us, but we didn't pay any attention to it because it was driving slow and staying far away". Derek said, "what happened to Reid JJ"?, she started crying and said, "when we were almost to the SUV the driver floored the car and I screamed but it wasn't in time and the car hit Reid".

Penelope covered her mouth and said, "ohhhh my god, no not my little genius", Derek started running his hand up and down her back saying, "he's gonna be fine baby girl, he will". Emily said, "did you get anything on the car"?, she told them what she had, Penelope said, "Chad I need my bag, it is in the back floorboard of the car".

Chad said, "I will be right back", he ran out of the room heading towards his car, Emily looked at Penelope and said, "what's in the bag"?, she smiled and said, "one of my babies is in there". Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "my baby girl is always thinking", she sighed bit down on her bottom lip and said,  
"Em call Rossi and see if they have heard anything about Reid".

Emily pulled out her cell and dialed Rossi, he said, "yeah Em"?, she said, "how is Reid"?, he said, "we still haven't heard anything, they are still working on him". Rossi looked and saw a doctor walking towards them, he said, "hang on a second Em, he put the phone on speaker so that everybody could hear and when the doctor started talking Emily put her phone on Speaker so that Derek and Penelope could hear what was happening.

The doctor said, "Agent Reid is going to be fine, he just has some cuts and bruises, he is awake and oriented, now he might have a headache for a couple of days but he is fine. Hotch said, "thanks doctor", he smiled and said, "I wanted to do an MRI and CT-Scan and he refused so he will be out in a couple of minutes",  
Emily smiled at Penelope and said, "did you hear that Garcia, he is going to be fine".

She smiled and said, "thank god my little genius is going to be alright", Derek smiled and said, "I knew that Pretty Boy was going to be alright, he is a tough man". Penelope kissed Derek gently on the lips and said, "I love you", he winked at her and said, "I love you to goddess, a few minutes later Hotch, Rossi, Reid and Chad walked into the room.

Chad handed Penelope her bag and said, "here you go sweet pea"?, she turned her baby on and wrote down the make and model of the car and the partial liscense that JJ had given them and she said, "it appears to be a rental car from the LuvJoy car rentals on 3rd and Avery". Reid walked over and kissed Penelope on the cheek and said, "thanks Garcia".

She smled and said, "you are very welcome my little genius", Hotch looked at JJ and said, JJ I want you to stay here with Chad and watch Derek and Penelope", she nodded her head in agreement as they watched the team walk out of the room. Chad looked at Penelope and said, "you are still amazing sweet pea", she laughed and said, "awwwww your just saying that because it's true", everybody laughed.

A few minutes later they walk into the car rental place and show their badges, the lady behind the counter says, "what can I do to help you sir"?, he handed her a piece of paper with the make, model and partial liscense on it and a few seconds she said, "that car was rented out to a Barnes, Tamara Barnes" 


	18. Chapter 18

Misunderstandings-Ch 18

Hotch said, "I need a printout of that please mam", she smiled and happily printed it out and handed it to him, he thanked her and they turned and walked back out to the SUV. Reid looked at Hotch and said, "we have Tamara, she was driving the car that tried to kill me, which just shows me that she sees me as her biggest problem".

Rossi and Emily smiled at him and said, "well that's one down and one to go", Reid sighed happily as they headed back to the car, Chad walked over and sat down beside Dereks bed and said, "sweet pea have you every tried to go into Kevins system and see what he has been doing, I mean he did it to you to see what you were doing and he traced Dereks cell, sooooooo why can't you do some of the same things to see what is happening".

She opened her mouth to say something when she suddenly had a bad pain in her stomach, Derek looked at her and said, "baby are you alright", she had another sharp pain. Derek looked at Chad and said, "get a nurse, get a nurse", Chad jumps up and runs across the hall and comes back about a minute later with a nurse,  
she looks at Penelope and says, "tell me what's happening mam".

Penelope looked at her and said, "I just started having sharp pains", she checked her blood pressure and said, "how often have you had them"?, she said, "I have had 2 in the last couple of minutes". The nurse said, "mam your blood pressure is extremely high". Penelope said, "is the baby alright"?, she said, "how far along are you mam"?, Penelope gently rubbed her stomach and said, "almost 16 weeks", the nurse said, "I will be right back", she then ran out into the hall and grabbed a fetal monitor and asked them to page the OB on call.

A few seconds later the nurse walked back into the room and instantly hooked her up to the monitor, Penelope said, "is the baby alright"?, she said, "well mam the heartbeat is strong but you really need to be checked out by the OB on call". A few minutes later Mary walked into the room and Chad smiled and said, "hi Mary".

She smiled and said, "hey Chad", she looked over on the bed and said, "Penelope tell me what's wrong"?, she said, "I started having some sharp pains and they are scaring me". She put her hand on Penelopes and said, "stay calm honey, I will go ahead and do the ultrasound today that I was going to do tomorrow", she smiled and said, "thanks Mary".

Mary looked at the nurse and said, "I need an ultrasound machine in here please", the nurse smiled and said, "yes doctor", she walked out of the room and a few minutes later came back in with a portable ultrasound machine. she unhooked the fetal monitor and said, "I am going to put some gel on your stomach and it is going to be cold, ok"?, she nodded her head and said, "ok Mary".

Everybody was quiet as suddenly the room was filled with the sound of "swoosh swoosh swoosh", Penelope looked at Mary and said, "is that"?, she smiled and said,  
"yes that beautiful sound is the sound of your babies heartbeat". Derek squeezed her hand and said, "ohhhhhh baby girl that is so beautiful", Hotch walked into the room and said, "what's happening"?, JJ said, "Pen started having pains so the doctor is running an ultrasound to make sure that the baby is alright".

Mary looked up and said, "everything seems to be perfectly fine, the baby has a strong heart rate", Hotch said, "Derek is suppose to be released maybe as soon as tomorrow so is it ok if Penelope flies back with us"?, Mary looked up and said, "oh no flying is not a good idea right now". Hotch said, "what about driving,  
can she ride"?, she said, "I don't see any problem with it but when she goes home she is not to do any lifting what so ever, she needs to take it easy for a few weeks".

Chad smiled and said, "don't worry Mary she is gonna get alot of rest and I'm gonna make sure of it", Derek smiled and said, "that's great Chad, thanks man", he smiled and said, "I would do anything to help you and sweet pea". Mary smiled and said, "if you want I can keep you overnight in the hospital just to be on the safe side"?, she said, "I don't like hospitals".

Mary laughed and said, "I'm sorry honey but the safety of you and the baby come first, if you stay I can get you and Derek put in the same room", she looked at him and then back to Mary and said, "ok I'll stay but just tonight". Mary smiled and said, "alright I will put that in your chart that you are staying only tonight and only for observation", she smiled as she watched Mary walk out of the room.

Tamara sits down nervously in her seat and bits her nails as she waits for the plane to take off, she sits there smiling at the thoughts of Reid being dead and out of her way. As the plane lifts off she thinks, "well if you weren't so damn pushy then you would still be alive Dr. Spencer Reid", she laid back and closed her eyes, she could feel herself getting Derek now that Reid was out of the picture.

Derek watches as they bring a bed into the room for Penelope, usually they wouldn't do that but since both of them were in danger they figures that it was safer for everybody to have them both in the same room. Derek whistles when he sees Penelope walk into the room in her hospital gown, she laughs and says, "alright mister, you better be good or else".

Derek licked his lips and said, "or what, will you spank me", everybody laughs and JJ says, "you two play nice or I will seperate you", Derek winks at Penelope as she lays down on the bed and tries to get comfortable. Hotch walks over and says, "since there are two of you in here now we need to have a guard for each of you".

Penelope opened her mouth to object but Chad said, "don't even try it sweet pea", she laughed and said, "ok ok", Chad said, "I would like to stay tonight if that's ok"?, Emily smiled and said, "yeah me to, that way if Garcia needs anything like going to the bathroom I can help her there and back". Reid reaches into his bag and gets Dereks cell out and hands it to him, I had to turn it off lastnight after Tamara called and started her shit", Derek laughed and Reid said, "what are you laughing about Morgan"?, he said, "I just love it when you get flustered Pretty Boy", everybody started laughing as Reids face turned several shades of red. 


	19. Chapter 19

Misunderstandings-Ch 19

Penelope smiled when Reid walked over, she gently caressed his cheeks and said, "I'm so sorry that you got hurt sweetie, it's all my fault", he put his hands on top of hers and said, "this is not your fault Garcia, please don't blame yourself". She sighed and said, "ok Reid, ok", Reid rubbed her stomach and said, you be good for your mommy and let her get some sleep tonight".

Derek laughed and said, "you are going to be a great uncle", he laughed and said, "I am going to spoil this little one rotten", Penelope smiled and said, "I don't doubt it at all Uncle Reid". One by one the team made their way over to hug Penelope and Derek before they headed back to the hotel, after everybody was gone Derek looked at Chad and said, "tell me something about my baby girl that I don't know".

Chad thought for a minute and said, "ahhhhhh ok, we went to the carnival one year when we were in school and she got harassed by a clown and she has been scared of them ever since". Penelope looked at Chad and said, "nobody wants to be groped by a clown Chad", Derek looked at Penelope and started laughing, she said, "it isn't funny Derek".

He covered his mouth and said, "I know baby but I can't help it", before to long all four of them were laughing, Emily looked at Penelope and said, "ok, now Garcia tell us something about Chad". Penelope rubbed her hands together and said, "ohhhhhh ohhhh I got one, I got one", Chad looked at her and said, "ohhhh please don't tell the one I think you are gonna tell".

She laughed and said, "when we were seniors in high school, Chad here asked our friend Shawna to the prom", Chad covered his face with his hands and said, "ohhh god". Penelope said, "well his tux was suppose to match her dress and studly here wore a white tux with a pink, not just a normal pink but HOTTTTT pink", Derek smiled and said, "way to go Chad".

Chad laughed and said, "well what about when you kissed", she held up her hand and said, "no no no they don't need to know that", Derek said, "who did she kiss Chad, I have to know"?, he smiled and said, "she had a huge crush on a new kid in our senior class, well lets just say that saying his kisses were wet was an understatement".

Emily said, "ohhhhh no", Penelope covered her face and said, "ohhhhh that was so embarrasing, he kept following me around school puckering his lips and saying come on Pen I can do it right, I can do it right". Derek smiled and said, "ohhhhhh my poor baby girl", she pointed her finger at him and said, "don't make fun of me Derek Michael Morgan", Emily and Chad went "ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh".

Derek looked at them and said, "what are you ohhhhhhhhing about"?, Chad said, "she said your full name when she called my full name I knew that I was in some deep shit". Derek said, "my baby girl loves me", he looked at her and said, "don't you goddess"?, she winked at him and said, "I sure do handsome", Emily laughed and said, "sooooo Chad are you an only child"?, he smiled and said, "yes I am thank goodness", everybody laughed.

Derek started yawning and said, "I'm getting tired", Penelope covered her mouth with her hand and said, "yeah me to handsome", Emily looked at Chad and said, "do you want the recliner or the cot"?, he said, "either is fine with me". He stood up and said, "how about I take the recliner and let you take cot"?, she smiled and said, "thanks Chad", he smiled as they got comfortable.

They looked over at the beds and smiled when they saw that Derek and Penelope had both fallen asleep, he looked at Emily and said, "good night Emily", she laughed and said, "good night Chad", Emily reached up above her head and turned the lights off and laid down. It didn't take long before Chad and Emily joined Derek and Penelope in peaceful slumber.

Tamara walks through her door and lays her purse down and goest to kick her shoes off when Kevin says, "where the hell have you been"?, she smiled and said, "well Kev, I have been in South Carolina". Kevin said, "what happened"?, she sighed and said, "so how is Derek"?, she said, "he is fine, he should be home in a day or so".

She looked down at the floor and he said, "Tam what did you do"?, she said, "what makes you think that I did anything wrong"?, he said, "well you are looking down at the floor and avoiding eye contact".She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "well nerd boy kicked me out of Dereks room so I", she mumbled something and he said, "what was that"?, she said, "I ran over him with a car".

Kevin said, "YOOUUUUUUU WHATTTTTTTT"?, she said, "don't yell at me Kev, he is the biggest threat to me being with Derek", he said, "what about me getting to be with Penelope"?, she laughed and said, "well I can tell you that isn't gonna happen". Kevin said, "why do you say that"?, she laughed and said, "well it could be that she is 4 months pregnant with Dereks baby".

He smirked and said, "that doesn't matter to me, I love her and we can always have kids of our own", Tamara laughed and said, "we have one final shot and that will be when they get home, we will have to divide and conquer". Kevin and Tamara smiled at each other as thoughts ran through their minds on what they were gonna do to get Penelope and Derek. 


	20. Chapter 20

Misunderstandings-Ch 20

Emily opened her eyes and smiled when she saw that Derek and Penelope were sleeping in his bed, she pulled out her cell and snapped a picture, she stood up and stretched and when she got up she saw that Chad was already awake and reading one of the magazines that Reid left. She walked over and said, "I wonder when this happened"?, he laughed and said, "sometime after they came in this morning and gave him a pain pill".

She sighed and said, "I'm really worried about Kevin and Tamara", Chad nodded his head and said, "yeah me to Emily", she said, "what happens to Garcia when we are gone on a case"?, he smiled and said, "I will be with her". She smiled and said, "you really love her don't you"?, he grinned and said, "I do, she is my best friend in the world and I would do anything to keep her safe".

Derek opened his eyes and smiled when he saw his beautiful wife sleeping on his chest, he kissed the top of her head and sighed happily, he looked over and saw Emily and Chad talking and said, "good morning you two". They both smiled and said, "good morning", Emily laughed and said, "so when did she get up and go get in bed with you"?, he yawned and said, "around 4:00 this morning".

Penelope woke up and looked around the room and said, "uummmmmmmmmmm good morning everybody", Derek laughed and said, "good morning goddess, how did you sleep my love"?, she looked up at him and said, "I slept like a baby handsome, how did you sleep"?, he said, "I slept amazingly good, I had the love of my life in my arms, who could ask for anything more", he kissed her lips gently and she smiled/

They heard a knock on the door and looked up to see their doctors coming into the room, Mary walked over to Penelope and said, "how are you feeling this morning Penelope"?, she rubbed her stomach and said, "good, realy good". Mary smiled and said, "that's great, have you had anymore cramps"?, she smiled and said, "nope,  
I didn't have anymore after those I had yesterday".

Chad looked at Mary and said, "are her and the baby gonna be alright"?, Mary smiled and said, "everything looks good, just don't let her do to much, and noooo lifting for a couple of weeks". Derek smiled and said, "don't worry doctor, she won't be doing anything", Derek looked up at his doctor and smiled and said, "so how is everything looking doc"?, he smiled and said, "everything looks good, but I still want you to take all of your meds and especially those pain meds", he held up his hands and said, "I will, I promise".

He looked at Penelope and said, "his wound needs to be changed everyday until it gets healed, I will go ahead and change his bandage for today so you won't have to worry about it". He looked around the room and said, "will any of you be with them"?, Emily and Chad nodded their heads and said, "yes, someone will be with them at all times until this whole Tamara and Kevin thing is over".

The doctors smiled and headed towards the door, Dereks doctor turned and said, "I will get started on the release papers so if you want both of you can go ahead and get dressed". Derek smiled and said, "you don't have to tell us twice doc", they both slid out of the bed, Chad smiled and said, "I will wait out in the hall for you two to get dressed".

Emily smiled and said, "PG do you need any help getting dressed"?, she smiled and said, "yes, thank you, I don't want to tug and pull on my dress", Chad laughed as he started walking out the door. He turned and said, "I will call JJ and let her know that we will be leaving soon", Derek smiled and said, "thanks man", Emily said, "where are we going to to meet them", we need to decide who is going to drive".

Chad smiled and said, "I can drive, it's not a problem", Emily grinned and said, "are you sure that you are up for the drive"?, he laughed and said, "I'm sure Emily, I'm more than ready to get our girl back home". He pulled his cell out of his pocket and walked out into the hall and dialed JJ's number, after a couple of rings JJ said, "hey Chad, what's up"?, he laughed and said, "just letting you all know that Derek and Penelope are going to be getting released in a little bit, the doctor is working on the discharge paperwork now".

She smiled and said, "that's great", he said, "yeah it is, do you think that you all could meet us ay my place"?, she said, "yeah that will be fine", he laughed as he gave her his address. She said, " I will tell the others and we will be there in about an hour", he grinned and said, "that sounds good, see ya then", the call ended and Derek walked over to the door and said, "you can come in man".

Chad walked inside and over to the window and said, "it is a beautiful day, the drive back to Virginia should be smooth", Derek smiled and said, "that sounds great, right now we need to make things as smooth as we can for my baby girl". Chad smiled and Derek said, "what"?, he said, "it is just so good to see how much you love her".

Derek said, "she is the other part of my heart, she is my baby girl, my goddess and the love of my life", Chad grinned and said, "she feels the exact same way about you to man". Derek and Chad looked up to see Emily and Penelope walk into the room, Penelope walked over to the bed and sat down and said, "soooo what have the two of you been talking about"?, Derek smiled and said, "ohhhhhhhh just talking about how much I love you".

Penelope kissed his lips gently and said, "you my chocolate adonis are the best thing that has ever happened to me", he winked at her and said, "you my beautiful goddess are the best thing that ever happened to me to". Emily smiled and said, "sooooo have you given any thoughts to baby names yet"?, Penelope grinned and said, "no not really, we are both adjusting to the news about the baby".

Derek wraps his arms around her waist and says, "I can't wait till out little one is here with us", he gently rubbed her stomach and said, "I am gonna spoil you rotten little one". A few minutes later they look up to see the doctor walking into the room with their release papers, he goes over discharge instructions and then tells them to be careful and for them both to follow up with their doctor in a few days", he then turns and walks out of the room.

Emily walks over and says, "are you all ready to head home"?, Penelope sighs happily and says, "awwwwwwwwww home, that sounds great", Derek kisses her lips very gently and says, yes it does goddess, yes it does". They all head happily out of the room and out of the hospital, they slowly get into the car, Derek wraps his arms around his beautiful wife as the car pulls away from the curb. 


	21. Chapter 21

Misunderstandings-Ch 21

Derek smiled as they got out of the car in front of Chads house, he said, "wow Chad this place is amazing", Chad laughed and said, "thanks I did all the work myself". Derek said, "how long did it take on the porch"?, he said, "it took me a couple of days", Derek said, "wow, this porch is huge", he said, "this is the type of porch I always wanted when I was growing".

Derek said, "I am wanting to build a deck on the back of my house", Chad said, "when we get to your house maybe you can show what kind of deck you wanted and I can make it happen". Penelope smiled and said, "isn't he amazing", Derek smiled and said, "I can't ask you to do that", Chad said, "your not asking, I am offering to fix you one and with the baby coming a huge deck is gonna come in handy",

Emily smiled and said, "Penelope how about we go in and get your stuff packed and let the boys talk about your new deck", Penelope kissed Derek on the lips gently and said, "you boys play nice". Derek winked at her and said, "see ya soon goddess", she walked off and Chad said, "you have yourself an amazing wife there man".

Derek put his hand on Chads shoulder and said, "I don't know what I would do without her, she is the love of my life", Chad smiled and said, "she has always been an amazing person, even when we were going to school". Derek said, "I have loved her since the first day I met her", Chad laughed and said, "yeah she told me about a gorgeous man that called her baby girl".

Derek chuckled as memories of his first meeting with Penelope filled his mind, Chad said, "while the girls are inside how would you like to head around back and check out the landscaping in the back yard"?, he smiled and said, "lead the way". Chad led Derek around the side of the house and said, "I added all of this a couple of years ago".

Chad said, "this use to be a flower bed but I changed it around and put a small waterfall that waters the flowers for me", Derek smiled and said, "Chad you are amazing". Derek looked down at the end of the yard and said, "that pool is gorgeous", Chad said, "the deck took me a few days, I had to get treated wood and it took me a little while to find the type of wood I wanted".

Penelope was showing Emily around on the inside of the house, Emily said, "wow this den is beautiful, did he do all of this work himself"?, Penelope smiled and said, "yep, he did it all by himself". Emily said, "one day I would love to have a home like this", Penelope nudged Emily on the shoulder and said, "well he issss single".

Emily laughed and said, "forever the matchmaker aren't you"?, she laughed and said, "I want my friends to be as happy as I am", she hugged Garcia and said, "  
Chad seems like a great guy but I don't think he is in to me like that". Chad looked at Derek and said, "is Emily seeing anybody"?, Derek laughed and said, "no not that I know of".

Derek said, "Em is a great person", Chad smiled and said, "she is very beautiful and she loves Penelope", Derek said, "Em is one of our best friends and I think that the two of you would make a great couple". Chad sighed and said, "I would love to ask her out", Derek said, "why don't you"?, he said, "I just don't think she is that in to me".

Just as Penelope and Emily were finishing their tour of the inside of the house Hotch, Rossi, JJ and a very sore Reid were getting out of the SUV, Penelope walked over to Reid and caressed the side of face and said, "ohhhhhh Reid, I'm so sorry hohney". He put his hands on top of Penelopes and said, "it isn't your fault Garcia and I want you to stop blaming yourself".

She said, "how are you feeling"?, he smiled and said, "beside being sore and having a slight headache I'm fine", Penelope leaned in and kissed his bruised cheek and said, "I love you my little genius". Reid laughed and said, "I love you to Garcia", Derek and Chad walked around the house and Derek said, "heyyyyy Pretty Boy get your own woman".

Reid laughed and said, "I guess you are just gonna have to share", Derek walked over and gently wrapped his arm around Penelopes waist and said, "ohhhhhh no I don't share my goddess", everybody laughed. Penelope said, "ahhhhhhhh shoot, I forgot to get my bags", Chad said, "it's ok Sweet Pea I'll go get them for you",  
he then headed up the sidewalk.

Penelope looked at Emily and said, "take a chance Em", Derek smiled and said, "I agree with my baby girl, take a chance, I know for a fact that he likes you", she smiled and said, "really"?, Derek laughed and said, "yes really". She turned around and headed into the house, when she stepped inside the house Chad turned around and slapped right into her.

He said, "oh god Em, are you alright"?, she laughed and said, "yeah I'm fine, I just wanted to ask you something", he looked at her and smiled and said, "go ahead Em, you can ask me anything". She took a deep breath and said, "Chad would you like to go out on a date with me"?, he smiled and said, "Emily I would love to fo out on a date with you.

She smiled and said, "ok, how about we make plans after we get back to Virginia"?, he put his hand up and caressed the side of her face and said, "that sounds like a plan". Chad reached over and put her hand in his and when they walked outside Hotch looked up and said, "ok so since Garcia can't fly who is going to drive her and Derek home"?, Chad smiled and said, "I am"?, Emily said, "Hotch if it's ok with you I would like to ride home with them, just in case Chad gets tired driving".

Rossi smiled and said, "yeah, right, that's the reason that you want to drive back with them", Penelope playfully slapped his shoulder and said, "leave my raven haired beauty alone". Rossi held up his hands and said, "alright kitten, alright", Hotch, JJ, Reid and Rossi headed towards the SUV and Reid turned and said,  
"drive safe and we will meet you at Derek and Penelopes this evening".

Everybody nodded their head in agreement as the two SUV's pulled out from the curb 


	22. Chapter 22

Misunderstandings-Ch 22

The team boarded the plane and sat down, once they were comfortable Reid said, "where are we on Tamara and Kevin"?, Hotch sighed and said, "when we get in the air I am calling to get Kevin put in protective custody, we don't want him to cause any trouble". JJ said, "what about Tamara"?, Hotch opened his mouth to speak when his cell rang.

He said, "Hotchner", the look on his face told the team that something was definitely wrong, Hotch said, "are you sure"?, he said, "Rossi, me, JJ and Reid are flying back and Derek, Penelope, Emily and Chad are driving back, so I want units waiting for them at their house". Rossi watched as Hotch laid his cell on the table.

Reid said, "what happened Hotch"?, he said, "Tamara and Kevin have disappeared", JJ said, "when was the last time they were seen"?, Hotch ran his hand through his hair and said, "They were both seen last seen lastnight", Rossi said, "you know that you need to let the rest of the team know what is going on here so they can be prepared".

Hotch took a deep breath and said, "yeah I know, but Penelope doesn't need more stress right now", Reid said, "call Emily and tell her what happened, they need to know that Tamara and Kevin have disappeared". Hotch pulled out his cell and dialed Emilys number, after a few rings Emily said, "what's up Hotch"?, he took a deep breath and said, "Kevin and Tamara are missing".

Emily said, "when was the last time they were seen"?, he said, "the last time they were both seen was lastnight", she sighed and said, "what am I suppose to do here Hotch"?, he said, "put the phone on speaker and I will tell them". She put her phone on speaker and said, "ok Hotch", Penelope smiled and said, "what's up bossman"?, he said, "Penelope I need you and Morgan to stay calm for me".

Penelope said, "ohhh god this can't be good if your staying us to stay calm", he said, "Tamara and Kevin have disappeared", Derek said, "WHATTTTT"?, he said,  
the last time they were seen was lastnight, so we have no idea where they are". Chad saiacd, "so there is a chance that they are close to us right now"?, Hotch said, "unfortunately yes".

Hotch said, "Morgan do you have your gun"?, he said, "yeah both of them", Emily said, "I have mine to", Chad said, "I have one in the SUV and another one in my ankle holster". Emily said, "what do you want us to do Hotch"?, he said, "where are you now"?, Chad said, "we are almost to the county line", Hotch said,  
we are heading to the SUV's right now, pull over at a hotel and stay together and we will get to you as soon as we can".

Emily said, "what about notifying local police"?, Hotch said, "I will get JJ right on that, what is the name of the town you are in now"?, Chad said, "it is Beach Shore". He said, "pull off at the first hotel you see and let us know what the name of it is", Emily looked and said, "here is a Mariott at mile marker 2 Hotch".

Hotch said, "we will be there soon", then the call suddenly ended, Hotch said, "Emily, Emily are you there"?, Rossi said, "I wonder what happened"?, Reid said,  
"the way the call ended it was almost like it was mechnically cut off". JJ walked back over and said, "the sheriff is going to send a couple of units to the area just to be on the safe side".

Emily said, "Hotch, Hotch can you hear me"?, Penelope said, "Em Hotch didn't hang the signal was cut off", Chad said, "that means that Kevin and Tamara are very close". He pulled into the parking lot and said, "we need to get Penelope and Derek inside", Emily said, "we need to go in together, I'll get the bags", Derek said, "be careful Em".

Emily worked quickly to get the bags out and when she had them Chad, Derek and Penelope got out of the SUV and headed inside, once they were inside Emily pulled out her badge and informed the desk clerk what was happening, she handed them a key and said, "if you need anything please let us know". They headed towards the elevator.

They were in such a hurry to get to the elevators that they didn't notice two people watching every move they were making, after they get on the elevator Derek wraps his arm around Penelope and says, "it's ok baby girl". She looked up at him and said, "all of this is my fault", he said, "baby I don't want to hear that,  
nothing that is happening is your fault, this is all on Kevin and Tamara".

When the elevator doors opened Emily looked to make sure that the scene was clear before the rest of them stepped off the elevator, they quickly headed towards room 308. Once inside the room Penelope said, "handsome you need to lay down and rest, Hotch and the rest of the team will be here soon", Emily picked up the room phone and looked at Chad and said, "it's dead".  



	23. Chapter 23

I own no part of Criminal Minds what so ever unfortunately

I want to thank everybody for all of their amazing reviews

Misunderstandings-Ch 23

Penelope looked at Emily and said, "what's wrong Em"?, Chad walked over and sat down beside her and said, "sweet pea the phone is dead", she said, "oh god, you know what that means don't you, that means that Kevin is blocking the service". Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "baby girl we can't know that for sure,  
maybe they have been having trouble with the lines or something".

Chad looked at Penelope and said, "Derek is right sweetie, please don't worry", she sighed and rubbed her stomach and said, "I'm trying, I'm trying", Chad said,  
"is anybody hungry"?, Derek said, "starving, how about you goddess"?, she said, "we could definitley eat". Chad said, "I don't trust room service, so I will go do to the dining room and get us something to eat, is sandwiches ok with everybody"?, everybody nodded their heads.

As he walked toward the door Penelope said, "please be careful Chad", he smiled and said, "I will be, I promise", he gently caressed the side of Emilys face and said, "lock the door and don't let anybody in but me or the team". She smiled and said, "please be careful", he leaned in and gently brushed his lips against hers and said, "I will Em", she opened the door and he stepped out into the hall.

Tamara smiled as she looked across the table, "how much longer Kev"?, he laughed and said, "not much longer, let's just say that help is going to get here to late to save Morgan, Emily and Chad". Tamara rubbed her hands together and said, "how much longer before I get to see my DerBear"?, he smiled and said, "not much longer, first we have to eliminate Chad and Emily".

Kevin said, "in a couple of minutes Chad won't be a problem", Tamara laughed and said, "what are you going to do Kevin"?, he said, "well see he is right here",  
he pointed to the monitor. Tamara said, "yeah I see him", Kevin said, "when he gets off the elevator I am gonna knock him out and drag him in here and gag him so that he can't let anybody know where he is".

Tamara smiled and said, "what about Emily"?, Kevin said, "when he doesn't return in a few minutes Emily will come looking for him", she laughed and said, "and that would leave Derek alone with his fat ass wife". Kevin looked at Tamara and said, "don't you dare talk about my plumsauce like that", she held up her hands and said, "sorry Kev".

Kevin laughed when he watched Chad getting ready to walk off the elevator, he stood by the door and when Chad walked by their room, he hit him on the back of the head and dragged him into the room. Tamara clapped her hands and said, "one down and one to go", Kevin and Tamara quickly worked to get Chad tied up and gagged in case he woke up soon.

Derek and Penelope were playing a game of cards on the bed as Emily paced back and forth across the room, Penelope looked up and said, "sweetie, if your worried about him why don't you just go and check on him"?, Emily said, "I can't leave the two of you alone in here". Derek said, "it would only take a couple of minutes,  
maybe he is having trouble carrying all the food".

Emily said, "I don't think that I should leave you", Derek said, "I will lock the door right behind you, me and baby girl will sit here and play cards until the two of you get back". She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "are you sure"?, Penelope laughed and said, "we are sure Em, just please be careful", she watched as Derek crossed the room, she unlocked the door and said, "I will be right back".

Derek quickly closed and locked the door and headed back over to the bed where Penelope was, Tamara said, "Kevin you were right, here comes Emily now", he waited until she had walked past their door before opening the door and covering her mouth with a cloth. Emily struggled, she hit Kevin in the stomach with her elbow but he harder she struggled to get away the faster she was losing consciousness.

Tamara opened the door and smiled when Kevin carried Emily into the room, he said, "we need to tie and gag her before she wakes up, we can toss them both into the closet". She smiled and said, "I love the way you think Kev", he laughed and said, "it won't be long now before we get what we want", she rubbed her hands together and said, "soon very soon I will be Mrs. Derek Morgan".

After making sure that Emily and Chad were still unconscious they put them in the closet and locked the door before heading to the room where Derek and Penelope were waiting. Kevin said, "remember my plumsauce isn't to be hurt", Tamara said, "I don't want anything to do with Penelope Kev, all I want is my sexy DerBear and I will be a happy woman".

Derek smiles when he sees that Penelope has fallen asleep, he walks over and gently kisses the top of her head, he then stands up and heads to the bathroom, once inside the bathroom he sighs happily at the thoughts that in a few months they are going to be parents. Kevin quietly puts the master key into the lock and he slowly turns the knob and they happily step inside.

Hotch looks up and says, "what the hell is happening with all this fucking traffic"?, Reid said, "I think that Kevin had something to do with this, I think he has messed with the programming to make all the lights go red and stay red so we can't get to Derek and Penelope". Rossi said, "how far away are we"?, Reid said, "I see mile marker 2 in the distance so we are almost there".

Rossi turns on his lights and sirens and starts passing cars right and left, soon they pull into the parking lot, Rossi instantly turns the lights and sirens off. They quickly get out of the SUV and head inside the hotel, Hotch flashes his badge and the clerk instantly tells them the room they are in, they all head over to the elevators.

Kevin walks over and starts caressing the side of Penelopes face, she openes her mouth and starts screaming


	24. Chapter 24

Misunderstandings-Ch 24

Derek runs out into the other room to see Kevin with a knife at Penelopes throat, Tamara walks over and says, "get back into that bathroom agent sexy and drop those pants and underwear or Kevin is gonna kill your baby girl". He looks to see tears streaming down her face and says, "please don't hurt her Kevin", he then wraps his arms tighter around her waist and leans down and starts kissing the side of her neck.

He then looks at Derek and says, "I believe that Tamara asked you to get into that fucking bathroom and strip, now do it or she dies", Penelope starts crying as she feels the blade cut her skin. Derek looks at Penelope and says, "I love you goddess", she says, "I love you to handsome, always", Tamara then pushes him back into the bathroom and crashes her mouth to his.

Hotch, Rossi, Reid and JJ step off the elevator and start slowly walking towards the room, when they pass by Kevin and Tamaras room they hear some banging, they knock ont he door and Rossi says, "FBI, open the door". Emily and Chad can hear them talking outside so they start kicking the wall harder and harder, after a few seconds Reid kicks the door in and they run over to the closet and yank the door open.

Rossi says, "where are Penelope and Derek"?, she says, "they are still in the room as far as we know", they quickly worked on getting them freed from the ropes so they could go and check on Derek and Penelope. Kevin starts leading Penelope toward the bed and when they get beside the bed he says, "strip Penelope", she says, "no Kevin, I won't do it".

He smirks and slaps her hard across the face and says again, "I said strip Penelope or I can do it for you", she says, "no I won't, I won't do it", he pushes her down on the bed and starts ripping at her clothes. Derek can hear her screaming from inside the bathroom and tries to push past Tamara who pulls a gun on him.

Penelope starts kicking and scratching at Kevin, he crashes his mouth to hers and when they pull apart she spits in his face and screams, "GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME KEVIN". Tamara smiles as she starts unzipping and unbuttoning his pants, she slides his pants and boxers down and pushes him against the counter and says,  
"give me what I want and we will let Penelope go".

He says, "no, hell no, I love Penelope and she is the only woman that I will ever love", Tamara slid her hands up under her dress and pulls her panties down and tosses them across the room and slides her hand down his body and starts stroking him. He pushes her off and says, "don't fucking touch me Tamara", he then pushes her off and pulls his boxers and pants back up and tries to get out of the door.

She puts the gun to the back of his head and says, "give me what I want or the bitch dies, do you understand that Derek"?, he said, "I understand but I'm not going to fuck you Tamara, so you can go ahead and shoot me now". She said, "so you would rather die than make love to me"?, he laughed and said, "damn right I would".

Derek turns around and says, "shoot me Tamara, go ahead because I will never love you or never ever make love to you", she puts the gun in his face and says,  
"ohhhh really"?, he said, "yes". They start struggling for the gun, Tamara smiles because Derek only has good use of one arm, but she is surprise to see just how strong he really is.

Kevin has one hand up under her shirt he is squeezing her breast, he rips the front of her shirt open and starts runs the knife between her breasts and says,  
"these are mine now, you are mine now". Penelope raised her leg up and kneed him in the groin, he grabbed his crotch and moaned, "ohhhhhhhh god you bitch", she pushes him off her and gets off the bed and runs to the door.

Kevin gets up and runs after her and pulls her dress up from behind and pulls at her panties, she stomps his toes and runs over across the room, Kevin catches her and throws her on the bed. She tries to get up but he holds the knife out and says, "I was hoping that this would be sooooooo much easier Penelope, she raises up off the bed, he slaps her hard again across the face causing her to fall back on the bed.

She hears his zipper go down, he tightens the grip on her waist and said, "now you are mine", they both look up when they hear a gunshhot coming from the bathroom,  
Penelope screams, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO". Kevin looks at her around and crashes his mouth to hers and when they pull apart he says, "now you truly are mine and there is nothing you can do about it".

He quickly climbs on top of her and pulls her dress up and puts his hand on her panties and with one jerk he tosses them aside, he smirks at her and says, "now where were we"?, seconds later the door flies open and shots fill the room

I know, I know, don't kill me 


	25. Chapter 25

Misunderstandings-Ch 25

Penelope screams as Kevin rolls off of her, she jumps up and pulls her dress together and runs for the bathroom screaming, "DEREKKKKKKKKK", he opens the door and staggers out with blood all over him. Penelope says, "ohhhhh my god, where are you hit"?, he pulls her into his arms and says, "I'm ok baby girl, the blood isn't mine it's Tamaras".

Reid ran over to Kevin and said, "Kevin Lynch you are under arrest for assualt and battery on an FBI agent, attempted rape on an FBI agent, stalking a FBI agent and anything else I can think of, you have the right to an attorney and have one present with you during questioning, if you can't afford one it will be appointed to you".

Kevin laughed and said, "shut up Reid, nobody gives a fuck what you say", Reid pulled Kevins chin up and said, "you are going to be very popular in prison Lynch", everybody laughed as Hotch pulled him out of the room by his arm. Kevin said, "ouchhhhhhhh you son of a bitch that hurts", Hotch ran his shot shoulder into the door.

Kevin said, "you cocksucker you did that on purpose and everybody saw it", the room was filled with "I didn't see anything", Reid walked over and pulled a robe out of Penelopes bag and helped her put it on. She turned and hugged him and said, "thank you Reid", he said, "are you sure that you are alright"?, she took a deep breath and said, "I am, how are all of you"?, Chad stepped forward and said, "other than a headache I'm fine sweet pea".

Emily stepped forward and put her hand in Chads and said, "I'm fine except for a little nausea PG", Rossi walked into the bathroom and was immediately smacked by Tamara. He said, "you stupid bitch I was only trying to help you", she said, "I don't need your help old man, your agent shot me", Derek said, "ohhhhhhhh no I didn't, we were struggling with the gun and it accidently went off".

Tamara walked over to Penelope and immediately spit in her face, Penelope smiled and slapped her hard across the face and said, "I am going to do everything in my power to make sure that you never everrrrr get out of jail". Tamara laughed and said, "I know alot of influential people and I will be out on bail before dark you fat bitch".

Tamara laughed and said, "you will pay bitch and that's a promise", Reid then pulled her causing her leg to almost give out on her, she looked at Reid and said,  
"you did that on purpose idiot". Reid laughed as the medic came into the room to check her out, Derek rubbed Penelopes stomach and said, "are you sure that you are alright, did Kevin"?, she said, "no handsome, Kevin didn't rape me".

Derek rested his forehead against hers and said, "I love you baby girl", Tamara said, "ohhhhhh you two make me sick", Derek said, "this is what true love is like Tamara". She rolled her eyes and slapped the medic and said, "that hurts stupid", he looked up and said, "I'm sorry mam I didn't mean to hurt you", she smiled and said, "well I can let you by with it since you are so cute".

After the medic finished with her Rossi said, "Tamara Barnes you are under arrest for assualt and battery on an FBI agent, stalking, aiding in an attempted rape of two FBI agents". She laughed and said, "you won't be able to hold me you idiots, I will be out in no time", Chad stood beside Penelope and smiled as they all watched Tamara being led out of the room.

Derek looked as Hotch came into the room and said, "man when can we get out of here"?, Hotch said, "we can leave in a few minutes, we have a few more things to take care of and then we can head home". Reid said, "maybe we should take you to the hospital and get you and the baby checked out", she said, "we are both alright handsome, we just want to get something to eat and then head home".

Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "that sounds like a plan goddess", he looked at the team and said, "is everybody ready for lunch"?, they all smiled and Derek said, "we can grab Rossi on the way out". They all laughed as they walked out of the room, Derek wrapped his arm around Penelopes waist and Chad put his hand in Emilys and they both smiled as they stepped onto the elevator.

A couple of hours later they were all sitting at a huge table at an one of the finest italian restuaraunts in town when Rossi smiled and said, "I am so glad that all of this is overrrrrrr". Derek laughed and siad, "tell me about it", JJ said, "listen Derek I'm", he said, "it's ok Jayje, you love baby girl and were only trying to protect her, you all were and with all the evidence against me I can't say I blame you for doubting me".

Penelope intertwined their fingers and said, "I will never ever doubt you again handsome", he brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "I love you Penelope Morgan". Penelope leaned in and gently kissed his lips and said, "I love you to Derek Morgan, I always have and I always will", Rossi looked over to see Emily and Chad in their own little world and said, "sooooooo what are your intentions with our girl"?, Chad laughed and said, "Emily is a very very special woman that I would love to get to know better".

Emily blushed and said, "I think that can be arranged", he winked at her as the team laughed


	26. Chapter 26

Misunderstandings-Ch 26

The next several weeks passed by quickly and things were getting back to normal, the team minus Derek were gone alot on cases but on their downtime Emily and Chad were spending alot of time together. Derek was spending time getting the nursery ready for the baby and when the team wasn't out on aa case they would all come by and help.

Today was going to be a very busy day, first Penelope had a doctors appointment and would find out the sex of the baby and then they were going to head to court for Kevin and Tamaras verdicts. Hotch made sure that the entire team would be there to support Derek and Penelope, they were a family and family was always there for family.

Penelope smiled as she walked through the house, she kissed her husband on the top of the head and said, "are you ready to head out to my doctors appointment my love"?, he smiled and said, "I am baby girl, I can't wait for find out if we are having a little boy or little girl". She sighed and said, "what would you rather have"?, he grinned and said, "as long as it his healthy and has 10 fingers and 10 toes and is all ours the sex of the baby doesn't matter".

She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his lips gently and said, "you are so sweet handsome, what would my life be without you"?, he laughed and said,  
"it would be dull without your chocolate adonis". She laughed and intertwined their fingers as they headed out the door, a few minutes later they are walking through the door to her doctor.

Penelope walks over and signs in and the nurse says, "hello Penelope, how are you feeling today"?, she rubs her growing stomach and says, "I am feeling great,  
I just can't wait to find out what we are having today". She said, "how are the twins doing Sue"?, she smiled and said, "they are doing great, they are almost 4 now".

Penelope said, "already"?, she said, "yeah tell me about it, it just seems like yesterday when they were born", Derek smiled and said, "time flies by doesn't it Sue"?, she sighed happily and said, "it sure does Derek, it sure does". She looked up at Penelope and said, "she will see you in room 2", Derek and Penelope slowly headed down the hall.

Once inside the room Derek helped Penelope get up on the table and kissed the top of her head and said, "there you go goddess", she smiled and said, "thank you my chocolate cupcake". He winked at her and said, "you are very welcome my beautiful beautiful baby girl", the doctor walked into the room and said, "hello you two and how are you doing today"?, Penelope smiled and said, "we are good, just anxious to find out what we are having a boy or girl".

She smiled and said, "ok I need you to lay down on the table and raise your shirt up for me", Penelope laid down and raised her shirt up and looked at the doctor and said, "how are you doing Tabitha"?, she smiled and said, "I am doing great, just getting everyting ready for the big family vacation". Penelope said, "sooo have you decided where you are going"?, she smiled and said, "we are taking the family and heading to the beach".

Derek smiled and said, "the beach is always a great place to go, with the sand, sun and beautiful water, you couldn't ask for a better vacation spot", Tabitha grinned and said, "yeah that is what Thomas said to, none of us have ever been to the beach and we are all excited". Penelope said, "so when do you leave", she sighed and said, "you are my last patient actually and we will be gone for 7 wonderful days".

Penelope smiled and said, "I just hope that you all have a great time", she laughed and said, "me to Penelope, me to", she smiled and said, "ok this gel is going to be cold". Tabitha squirted it on her stomach and she said, "ohhhhh that's cold", Tabitha said, "sorry about that", she then put the wand on Penelopes stomach and after a few seconds said, "ohhhhhh yeah there it is, there is the baby".

Tabitha said, "hmmmmmmmm", Derek said, "is something wrong doctor"?, she smiled and said, "oh no nothing is wrong, I just didn't see that before", Derek leaned in and said, "you didn't see what before"?, Tabitha said, "ok, do you see this right here"?, they both nodded their head and said, "yes, she said, that is your son".

Derek said, "did you hear that goddess that is our son", she squeezed Dereks hand and said, "I heard that handsome, that's amazing", Derek said, "is everything alright with him"?, Tabitha smiled and said, "yeah everything is great with him. she pointed to the screen and said, "do you see this"?, the smiled and said, "yeah", Tabitha said, "this is your daughter".

Derek said, "wait a minute I thought you said that we were having a son", she laughed and said, "you are", he rubbed his head and said, "but you just said that is our daughter". Tabitha said, "it is", Penelope said, "ohhhhhhhhh my god", Derek said, "what is it goddess are you alright"?, she smiled and said, "we are having a boy and a girl handsome.

Derek looked at the doctor and smiled and said, "REALLY, TWINS"?, Tabitha smiled and said, "congratulations you two you are going to have twins" 


	27. Chapter 27

Misunderstandings-Ch 27

Derek smiled and said, "twins, we're having twins"?, the doctor laughed and said, "yes Penelope is having twins", Penelope laughed and said, "I guess we are going to need more of everything for everything in the nursery". He rubbed her stomach and said, "hello in there babies, I'm your daddy and I love you with all my heart".

Penelope rubbed the top of his head and said, "I love you Derek", he looked up at her and said, "I love you to Penelope", Tabitha smiled and said, "would you like a copy of the ultrasound"?, Derek and Penelope in unison said, "yes". She printed them off 2 copies of the ultrasound as Derek helped Penelope get the gel off her stomach and sit up.

Penelope and Derek were both all smiles as the doctor handed them their ultrasound picture, Derek helped Penelope off the table and said, "Tabitha, thanks again for everything you have done for us". She smiled and said, "you are very welcome and I want to see you again in about 3 to 4 weeks", she nodded her head and said, "I hope that you have a great vacation", she said, "thank you", and smiled as Derek and Penelope headed out of the room.

Hotch and Haley walk into the courthouse and smile when they see Rossi and Reid already standing there, they walk over and Hotch said, "where is everybody"?,  
Reid smiled and said, "JJ and Em are in the restroom and Chad is getting a drink of water". Haley smiled and said, "what about Penelope and Derek"?, Rossi smiled and said, "Penelope had a doctors appointment, she was suppose to find out if she is having a boy or a girl".

Haley smiled as she squeezed Hotchs hand, Hotch leaned over and kissed her lips gently and when they pulled apart they saw JJ, Emily and Chad all three walking toward them. Chad and Emily instantly intertwined fingers and sighed happily as Emily smiled when her boyfriend leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips, Reid smiled when he turned around and saw Derek and Penelope heading toward them.

Rossi smiled and said, "soooooooo, what did the doctor say"?, she looked around at everybody and said, "twins, we are having twins", JJ, Emily and Haley all walked over and started hugging Penelope as Rossi, Hotch, Reid and Chad were shaking hands with Derek and congratulating him. They all looked up when the baitliff came into the hallway and announced that it was time for court to start.

One by one they all headed into the courtroom, when they got in there and sat down Kevin and Tamara turned around and smiled at them, Derek intertwined his fingers with Penelopes and brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "he can't hurt us anymore goddess". Chad leaned in and whispered, "they are gonna pay for everything they did to us all sweet pea, that's a promise".

The judge walked into the room and the baitliff said, "all rise, court is in session, the honorable Judge Marsha King presiding", she walked over to the bench and smiled and said, "please be seated". Everybody sat down and Penelope sighed as the judge opened her mouth to speak, Derek rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand and whispered, "I love you", she smiled as she relaxed against the back of the seat.

The judge looked at Tamara and Kevin and then turned her head to the jury and said, "I understand that the jury has reached a verdict"?, the foreman stood up and said, "we have your honor". She looked at Kevin and Tamara and said, "please stand and face the jury", they stood up and smiled as they turned to face the jury.

The judge said, "how do you find in the case of Kevin Lynch"?, the foreman said, "we find him guilty your honor", she said, "how do you find in the case of Tamara Barnes"?, the foreman said, "we find her guilty your honor". Tamara and Kevin collapsed into their chairs and put their heads in their hands, after a couple of minutes the judge looked at Kevin and Tamara and said, "do you have anything to say to the court"?, Kevin stood up and said, "yes mam, we would like to get our sentencing now if possible".

She looked at them and said, "are you sure Mr. Lynch"?, he said, "yes mam, we both are", she looked at Tamara and said, "is that what you want to Ms. Barnes"?,  
she stood up and said, "yes mam". She sat back in her seat and said, "the crimes that you were convicted of are very very serious and will not be taken lightly by this court".

She looked at Kevin and said, "Kevin Lynch I hearby sentence you to 10 years for assualt on each of the 3 people you assualted for a total of 30 years there and in addition to that I sentence you to 10 years for attempted rape on Mrs. Morgan". He looked at her and said, "that's not fair, she wanted it, she was practically begging for it"

She pointed her finger at Kevin and said, "shut up sir, you asked for this verdict today so stay quiet and let me finish, do I make myself perfectly clear"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes mam". She said, "alright you will also get 5 years for stalking", Kevin said, "are you fucking kidding me, 5 years for stalking the love of my life, is this shit real"?

The judge banged her gavel and said, "sit down and shut up Mr. Lynch or I will find you in contempt of court and sentence you to more time ", he laughed and said,  
"go ahead bitch I don't care". She smiled and said, "alright Mr. Lynch I give you 5 more years for contempt of court and 5 years for verbal assualt on a judge",  
he sat down and didn't say anything else.

The judge smiled and said, "that is 55 years and that time will be served concurrent and then you will be eligible for parole and not a minute before then Mr.  
Lynch". She then turned to Tamara and said, "alright Ms. Barnes, I hereby sentence you to 10 years for assualt on each of the 3 people that you assualted, then an additional 10 years for attempted rape".

She said, "attempted rape, are you serious"?, she said, "well do you want 5 years for contempt of court like Mr. Lynch"?, she laughed and said, "why not", the judge smiled and said, "all right so be it, I sentence you to 5 years for contempt of court and I sentence you to 5 years for stalking and that Ms. Barnes makes it a total of 50 years and your sentence will be done concurrent just like Mr. Lynch".

Tamara sat down and started to cry, the judge looked at the baitliff and said, "please take them away", the baitliffs walked over and started leading Tamara and Kevin out of the room. Once they were gone she looked at the jurt and siad, "thank you for your service, you are all dismissed", they all stood up and walked out of the room.

She then looked out at Penelope, Chad and the rest of the team and said, "I am so sorry for what happened to all of you but I promise that they won't ever bother any of you again". The baitliff said, "all rise", and they watched as the judge walked out of the room, Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope and said, "it's all over baby girl, they can't hurt us anymore".

One by one they all walked out of the courtroom, Penelope sighed happily as she felt the loving arms of her husband wrap around her and she heard him whisper,  
"I love you baby girl". She rubbed her stomach and when she felt the twins starting to kick she knew that her life was perfect and she smiled as she saw Chad lean in and gently press is lips to Emilys.

Rossi smiled and said, "alright my famalia dinner is on me"?, Reid laughed and said, "anything but chineese", everybody laughed as they headed towards their cars.

Alright everybody, I have one final chapter left 


	28. Chapter 28

Misunderstandings-Ch 28

Well here it is the final chapter of the story, I hope that you have all enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it

5 Years Later

Penelope laughs as she watches her 5 year twins run across the room and wrap their arms around their fathers legs, he leans down and scoops them up and kisses their little chubby cheeks and says, "how are daddy's little munchkins tonight"?, Michael Chad Morgan and his twin sister Mia Michelle Morgan smile and say, "we are doing good daddy, but we misssed you".

Derek laughed and said, "daddy missed you two to", Penelope smiled and said, "how long are you on standown"?, he smiled and said, "at least 4 days goddess", he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "I have plans on ravishing you later". She ran her hand down his chest and said, "Ohhhhh I am looking very very forward to that my love".

He walked closer and kissed his beautiful wife on the lips and said, "how are you baby girl"?, she laughed and said, "I'm good handsome, just got finished feeding the baby". Derek smiled and said, "where is April"?, Penelope said, "she is peacefully sleeping hotstuff, she has had a rough day, she is teething and is very cranky".

Penelope smiled and said, "how are my superheroes"?, Derek grinned and said, "Reid is doing good, he is heading out of town with Shannon and the kids to see his mom for a few days". Penelope smiled and said, "how are my newphews"?, Derek laughed and said, "Seth is doing good but Shawn is in trouble for trying to ride the cat through the house".

Seth Aaron and Shawn Derek Reid are the 4 year old twin sons of Spencer and Shannon Reid, Spencer met Shannon at the hospital the night Michael and Mia were born and have been inseperable ever since. Seth is the spitting image of Reid while Shawn is more like his momma, Penelope laughed and said, "well Shawn is your namesake hotstuff", Derek laughed and said, "so true goddess, so true".

Penelope laughed and said, "what about Jayje"?, he sighed and said, "well they are leaving in the morning to head to New Orleans to see Wills family for a few days". Penelope said, "good they need to get away for a few days", he said, "I couldn't have said it better and this would be the first time that little Ashley Marie is getting to travel with them".

Ashley Marie is the 5 month old daughter of JJ and Will, she and her 7 year old brother Henry are the apples of their parents eyes, they are both blonde haired and blue eyed just like their momma". Penelope sighed and said, "we are all going to have to get together soon and have a cookout or something handsome, it has been a while since we have all gotten together".

Derek smiled and said, "I couldn't agree more baby girl", Michael and Mia squirmed in his arms until he put them down, they then ran across the room and started coloring at their play table. Derek sat down on the couch beside Penelope and said, "I have missed you goddess", she leaned in and kissed his lips passionately and said, "later you will just have to show me how much handsome", he smiled and said, "ohhhhhhhhhhh I agree".

Penelope said, "how is my italian stallion"?, Derek laughed and said, "well he is working on wife number 4 right now", Penelope said, "is it anybody that we know"?, he rubbed his hand over the top of his head and said, "do you remember Anita Seger"?, she thought for a minute and said, "is she the new intern that is in accounting"?, he alughed and said, "yep that's her".

Penelope said, "well she better be good to him or she will answer to me", Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "calm down momma bear", she laid her head on his chest and said, "I can't let anybody hurt my family hotstuff, we have been through alot together". He kissed the top of her head and said, "she was waiting on us when we got back and she seems like a great person".

Derek said, "Chad and Emily want to know if we want to get together this weekend and have dinner"?, she smiled and said, "how are they doing"?, he said, "Chad is doing great at the BAU, don't get me wrong he isn't you but he is good". Penelope laughed and said, "well there is only one all knowing oracle", Derek kissed her lips and said, "so true baby girl, so true".

Penelope said, "so how are my raven haired beauty and my two beautiful nieces"?, Derek sighed happily and said, "Natalie is good, she is finally over that cold that she has had off and on for the past week". She grinned and said, "what about Taylor"?, Derek laughed and said, "she is doing great baby, she was squealing into the phone when Em called to let them know that we were home".

Natalie Ava is a beautiful dark haired 4 year old, she is so much like her mom, she is strong and independent and is always looking out for her baby sister, now Taylor is their 2 year old blonde haired blue eyed daughter, although she looks like her father she is more like her mother in her actions and both of their daughters have smiles that light up a room.

Derek looked at Penelope and said, "ohhhhhh Em wanted me to remind you that next week you two are suppose to go shopping and have a girls day", she rubbed her hands together and said, "that sounds great", I have so missed our girls day out". She smiled and said, "how is bossman doing"?, Derek smiled and said, "he is doing good and they are all so excited about the new baby".

Penelope grinned and said, "I can't believe that Jack is 9 already, it doesn't seem like that much time has passed does it hotstuff"?, Derek laid his head back against the couch and said, "no baby it doesn't". He turned his head and looked at Penelope and said, "how are the plans going for the surprise baby shower for baby girl Hotchner"?, Penelope giggled and said, "all of the arrangements are almost ready, just a few more odds and ends".

Derek sighed happily as he looked across the room and saw two of his three beautiful children, he intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "I love you so so much goddess". She leaned in and kissed his lips and said, "I love you to handsome and I don't know what I would have done without you and all of our wonderful family".

They both laid their heads back against the couch and smiled as the sounds of their twins laughing and playing filled the living room

I WAS AFRAID THAT MY COMPUTER WAS TRYING TO CRASH SO I DECIDED TO POST THE REST OF THE STORY IN ONE DAY, I HOPE THAT EVERYBODY ENJOYED THE STORY


End file.
